Karen-Chan, I Need You
by IWasOnREACH
Summary: This is a KoyomixKaren fanfic that takes place after the toothbrush scene in Monogatari, following entries will follow Karen and Koyomi. I wanted it but no one made it, so I'll make it! ::Incest Warning::
1. Chapter 1: Toothbrush

Chapter 1: Toothbrush

Araragi Koyomi's devilish plot to dissuade his sister Karen had now taken a truly strange turn. An innocent dare game like brushing Karen's teeth was alot more erotic than either of them realized. the game had created some weird tension between them, only dispelled by his younger sister Tsukihi interrupting them.

Koyomi couldn't help but feel very pent up and frustrated by the outcome.

He had felt some small relief in Tsukihi barging in on them, despite her yelling, as he was unsure where they could have ended up had she not interfered.

Tsukihi had now run off in search of something to beat them with, so Koyomi was left alone once more with his sister Karen, the tall and tomboyish one of the fire sisters.

As he looked over to her to try to find a way to weasel out of his promise to have her meet Kanbaru, He was surprised to find his sister stealing glances at him. Koyomi recalled the deep grey pools of her pretty eyes from moments earlier, and how they made him feel that weird feeling he had earlier while he was brushing her teeth. She now sat beside him, sweaty and breathing hard.

'When she acts bashful, She's kinda cute...'

Koyomi took a moment to observe the enigma that is his sister. The tallest ally of justice he had ever known. It had been some time since he had spent time with her, he never really noticed how well developed Karen had become. It seemed like her chest swelled in size. Though Koyomi had always teased her in their youth, he now appreciated how well developed she had become, and not just her body.

'Though her body...is also highly appreciated.' Koyomi pondered as Karen aired out her sweaty top.

Being absorbed in his thoughts, Karen had caught him staring however, and they both quickly looked away in embarrassment.

Koyomi then realized where his thoughts had begun leading him, and he rubbed his neck.

'Oooh what the heck am I doing?! I just tried to grope her earlier!'

Karen had begun fidgeting at witnessing Koyomi's weird behavior, she could've sworn just moments earlier their dare game had escalated into very awkward territory. Karen had then caught Koyomi repeatedly staring at her, and she began to feel her body heat up. There was a lingering feeling inside of her that had been bugging her.

She didn't want Koyomi to stop the dare game.

'Crap, I hope it isn't that Karen is upset with me, I might've taken it too far…' He thought.

Koyomi coughed to clear his throat and turned to Karen, ready to apologize to her, but Karen seemed distracted.

He didn't really notice his sister's sad expression before. Her eyes were staring at the floor as she lightly stroked her lower lip with her index finger, which had now creased into a pout.

'Is she upset Tsukihi interrupted the dare? Nah it can't be...she's probably assuming I won't let her meet Kanbaru now.'

Karen then looked up at Koyomi, and Koyomi had felt his heart stop.

'That weird longing gaze she's giving me is so strong…' Koyomi began to clutch his chest, feeling nervousness seep in.

He felt a feeling of wistfulness radiating from her…but maybe…her eyes were beckoning too?

'Little sister…what kind of signals are you sending me?...I better say something.'

"Ha! well…" Koyomi started, snapping Karen out of her stupor. "That sure was an intense competition Karen! You sure withstood me pretty well…my respect for you only grows!" Koyomi smiles.

"Nishi-shi! My admiration for you only grows Onii-chan!" Karen beams confidently, "You make my blood run hot with your challenges!" Karen replies in kind.

The two begin to laugh together at their silly activity, until their laughter dies down. silence begins to permeate as they stare heavily into each other.

Karen was the first to break the silence.

"Y'know Onii-chan."

"Hmm?"

"W-we can continue the dare game...I-if you want Onii-chan..." Karen whispered.

Silence once again filled the room.

The siblings, compelled, then began to move from their seats.

Almost in silent mutual understanding, Koyomi and Karen Araragi fell into each other's embrace, ceasing to be brother and sister, or even individual entities. They were now something else entirely as they melded together, into one united form!

'Like the robots in those Super Sentai t.v. shows.' Koyomi thought.

Koyomi and Karen then plopped down on his bed together and began cuddling. Their legs had tangled into each other as Karen pulled into his chest, and lay her head against him. Koyomi wrapped his arm around her, as he stared at the ceiling.

"Are we...the KoyoKaren Araragi Justice Force United Robot Now?" Koyomi raises his hands in an imitation of a karate fighting robot.

Karen let's out a small laugh and smiles warmly at him.

"I guess Onii-chan...hahh!"

Karen let's out a startled squeak, making Koyomi jump.

"Y-your hand..." Karen stuttered.

"What?" Koyomi asked.

"It's on my butt..." Karen's cheeks become flushed red.

Koyomi looks down and sees that his hand had indeed curved around the exterior of the skirt she had borrowed from Tsukihi. The skirt had really highlighted the shape of her behind.

Koyomi gives her a wide knowing smile.

"That was on purpose!" He exclaims proudly, hot air leaving his nostrils.

"That's my Onii-chan! so brave and daring! How dangerous." Karen gushes in admiration.

Karen then climbs on top of him, before he can figure out what she's up to, he feels her soft body against his.

"I'll pay you back for teasing me Nii-chan!" Karen grabs onto his wrists, and she struggles to pin him.

"Oh yeah?!" Koyomi tries to wiggle free, but Karen struggles against him and keeps pressing on him. As her chest brushes up against him, Koyomi's brain alights with adolescent hormones rushing through his body.

Karen smiles at his struggling form as her hair cascades down from the struggle, and Koyomi can't help but admire how absolutely beautiful she is. A strange warmth begins to fill his chest.

'A flutter? Butterflies? What's up with this feeling? I'm just playing here with my sister, like we always do.'

Koyomi had begun to notice small things about Karen. Such as the sweet smell or her hair, the sparkle in her fierce eyes, the way the corner of her mouth has a cute dimple when she grins widely. small things about her sister he had always found utterly charming.

Just then, Karen pulls his hands back, and places them on her backside. She squeezes his hand, making him, by effect, squeeze her butt.

"Ah!" Karen groans, teasing him as she keeps squeezing, ensuring Koyomi gets a firm grasp. "Where are you touching, naughty Nii-chan?!" Karen teases.

Koyomi's hormones are now on fire. As his hands run across Karen's plump backside, he feels the nosebleed coming and his mind starts swimming. Karen releases his hands, but he continues to grope her butt. Karen's face begins to get red again at the sensation, as Koyomi's touch was making her breath more labored. Koyomi had become entranced, and let his hands wander over his sisters body.

"Onii-chan..." Karen whispers, flinching at her brothers touch. Koyomi hears her pained tone and snaps out of his trance.

"S-sorry..." embarrassed, he pulls his hands away from Karen, expecting to get in trouble.

Karen pulls herself up, the thighs of her long slender legs exposed by the tiny skirt are now on either side of him. She straddles him and takes Koyomi's hands, pulling them to her chest.

"Onii-chan…touch me more..."


	2. Chapter 2: Bedtime

Chapter 2: Bedtime

"Whoa!"

Koyomi startles awake and sits straight up.

"...Huh?"

He looks around.

He's in his bed in his own room, his familiar yellow chair beside him, the morning light begins to pour into the room as he feels his brain wake up. Koyomi removes a wet rag that was on his head and swings his feet to the edge of the bed.

"Was it…all a dream?"

He sits on his bed and looks down at himself, now realizing he has pajamas on.

"What? Wait. Don't tell me"

Suddenly the memories from yesterday begin to flood his brain.

"Did I...do something forbidden with my sister?"

Koyomi pulls the covers away, expecting to find Karen, but instead finds a small red spot on his sheets

"Oh no, that can't be-"

"Can't be what, Onii-chan?"

Koyomi jumps as he registers the soft voice that came from his doorway. Karen walks in carrying a pile of his freshly washed clothes.

"Good morning Onii-chan!" Karen's sweet upbeat tone reaches his ears.

"Karen!" Koyomi exclaims in a mixture of relief and fear. Koyomi crawls over to Karen on all fours, and clings to her shirt.

"Wah!...You sure are being weird this morning." Karen eyes him nervously.

Koyomi suddenly becomes lost in thought.

'Did I do something bad with my sister? Does she even know about intercourse and stuff?'

Karen continues to stare and her weird and awkward brother as he lets go her and begins clutching his head and rolling all over the floor.

'Karen is reaching that age in a girl's life where she starts to get curious, or worse! Promiscuous! If anyone is going to guide Karen properly into her journey through adult things it should be her caring and doting brother!'

The idea of Karen being aware of intercourse suddenly fills him with indiscriminate rage.

'I think I'm going to kill her boyfriend…'

"Only I can educate Karen through her journey into womanhood!" Koyomi absentmindedly proclaims to himself aloud, when he is suddenly struck by a freshly washed pillow.

"Jeez! It's too early for you to be yelling weird things like that!" Karen's face glows bright red as she tosses the pile of clothes she was holding at Koyomi.

Koyomi pulls the clothes away from his face and faces his sister.

"Karen did we-?" Koyomi looks into his innocent sister's curious glance, and begins to feel awkward about saying it aloud. He begins making awkward hand gestures trying to convey what he wants to say.

"Nii-chan I don't understand sign language." Karen says impatiently.

Koyomi then makes one hand into a circle and proceeds to push his finger through it.

Karen suddenly realizes what Koyomi has been insinuating, and her pale face shines crimson.

"W-what?! No! You fainted from a nosebleed! Your forehead was really hot, so I dragged you over here and changed you into your pajamas!"

"Oh..." Koyomi's response holds a hint of disappointment in its tone. Karen makes a mental note of it.

Koyomi turns to Karen's bright red face, scrunched cutely into bewilderment. He adopts a very serious tone.

"Did you see it?" He says sternly.

"See what?" Karen asks.

Koyomi sends out telepathic signals using his antenna like hair towards Karen.

Her hair begins to twitch and she begins to turn a new shade or red. The message was received.

"O-of course I did...Onii-chan...I had to swap you out of those sweaty clothes! You were all sticky! Just like when you did it for me...with that incident with that conman."

As Koyomi is lost relishing the memory of his sister's bare body, Karen's eyes start to wander over down his chest, as a button is open near the collar, allowing her a small peek.

'When did he get so fit? He has rippling muscles.' Karen comments.

When Koyomi notices, Karen has been intensely staring at him, he turns his head down to look right up at her

"Hey, my eyes are up here." Koyomi says lazily.

Karen quickly turns away, visibly embarrassed.

"A-anyway! Tsukihi said to tell her when you wake up, cuz she's going to murder you for getting your nosebleed blood all over her outfit."

Koyomi visibly flinches. Remembering that Karen was wearing Tsukihi's borrowed clothes.

'Oh crap did I do that? I better figure out a way to avoid those infamous tantrums of hers...'

Karen suddenly approaches Koyomi, and wraps her arms around the nape of his neck. Koyomi notices Karen's scent from her shampoo is very pleasant, he alludes it to his vampire senses intensifying the aroma. He stares down into those deep pools of puppy dog eyes, as her closeness puts a vice on his heart. Karen smiles at him.

"Hey…you promised if I won that toothbrush game you'd introduce me to Kanbaru-sensei...if you make good on your promise now, I'll buy you a stay of execution from Tsukihi."

While Koyomi finds this agreeable, he is filled with thoughts of playing with and smooching his cute little sisters rosy cheeks.

"And..."

Karen begins to blush. Koyomi perks up.

"M-maybe we can finish our dare game..."

Koyomi's eyes go wide.

"I-if you want to that is..."

Koyomi relishes his sister turning away in embarrassment, yet stealing glances at him, waiting for his answer.

'She is so damn cute,' Koyomi feels his heart lighten at the sight of her.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint my beloved sister now would I?"

Karen smiles as Koyomi rises to get dressed.

But just then, he feels a tug on his collar as Karen lowers him down and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Onii-chan! You are the best Onii-chan in the whole wide world!" she exclaims, and bounds giddily out of the room.

Koyomi rubs his cheek.

'Karen…I think I'm falling for you…'


	3. Chapter 3: Monkey Business

Chapter 3: Monkey Business

"A-Ra-Ra-Gi-Sen-Pai" Sugura quips in a playful tone as Araragi busies himself cleaning up her room. Suruga always keeps mountains of books scattered about, and on occasion Koyomi volunteers to help her clean. Though it always ends with him doing most of the cleaning.

Suruga slithers her way over to Araragi, coiling around his legs, a towel is wrapped tightly around her chest. She then uses him to slide herself over to a book that caught her eye.

Koyomi had come to Sugura's house to make good on his promise to Karen. He would introduce them and then he'd be allowed to brush her teeth again. Koyomi tries to hide a mischievous smirk as he relishes the memory of his embarrassed sister moaning and writhing as he brushes her teeth.

'Yes, as her loving and doting brother I must make sure Karen practices good dental hygiene...and maybe I should buy some lube?'

"Hey, Senpai! Are you distracted by my tantalizing nude body?" Sugura remarks teasingly.

Koyomi turns to Sugura, who is wearing nothing but a bathrobe as she's rolling around flipping through her book. Suruga then lies on her stomach and wiggles her hips, enticing and cautioning Koyomi like a rattlesnake.

'Even so, Kanbaru is still pretty sexy. The hardship of being hot blooded youth…'

Koyomi allows himself a couple seconds to Ogle Sugura, then returns to sorting books.

"Kanbaru…put some clothes on."

"Why? You aren't going to try anything Araragi-senpai, I trust you."

"Should I be glad that you have that much confidence in me or insulted in what little presence as a man you see in me?"

Kanbaru takes a moment to mull over the words.

"Probably both."

Koyomi hangs his head.

"Anyway, the deal was you help me clean, and I meet your sister Senpai," Sugura reminds him. "Hop to it!"

"I said I'd help you clean, but it really seems like I'm doing everything…again." Koyomi huffs as he gathers stacks together.

Sugura rolls over to Koyomi, her towel loosening slightly as she tumbles.

"Hey Araragi, what's your sister like? The brawn of the infamous Fire Sisters?" Sugura says absentmindedly as she flips some more pages, never taking her eyes off the book.

Araragi is busily picking at Sugura's gigantic mountain of books.

"What is there to say? Karen is Karen-"

Sugura exhales a heavy sigh.

"Oh come now, I hear the rumors all the time, that she's a tomboyish spirited girl that's always stirring up trouble...boy she really is your sister huh?"

'An unfortunate fact' Araragi thought.

Sugura rolls over, her bare back now exposed as her towel falls off.

Araragi fights his inclination to stare.

"Still, when you told me she is a huge fan of mine, I couldn't help but chuckle a little."

"How so?" Araragi replies, stealing glances to her beautiful back. Sugura is lost in reading a passage of the book to notice.

"Well, if you are my senpai and I am your kouhai, then if Karen-chan becomes my kouhai then I am the senpai!"

Sugura suddenly rolls over and jumps on Koyomi's crouched form from behind, and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Having Araragi-Senpai as my underclassman in spirit is enough for me..."

Sugura drags Koyomi down and wraps the towel around his eyes, then sits on his back. Koyomi can feel her plump bottom pressing against him, He bites down on his lower lip.

"Ah, does Karen look like you?...A female Araragi-kun..that would be something!"

Sugura audibly licks her lips, Koyomi's hair antenna is quickly alerted.

Koyomi rolls over, knocking Sugura into a pile of books, before she can react Koyomi has her pinned down onto the ground as books get scattered all over the place.

"Hey, no sexually harassing my sister." Koyomi says sternly.

Sugura smiles at Koyomi yelling at the empty space next to her due to the towel over his eyes, she pushes Koyomi off playfully.

Koyomi allows the force to propel him backward and he deadfalls onto the ground.

Sugura tugs the towel from Koyomi's eyes and wraps it around her once more, she then stands up.

"Oh come on Araragi-senpai, I bet she's a giant pervert like you."

"No! No no no no" Koyomi rejects the insinuation, and the fact that Sugura suddenly pounced on him and began digging her hands up his shirt. She runs her hands over his chest, then begins to dig her fingers into him.

"I bet she's nice and soft right here too!"

Sugura runs her hands over Koyomi's pecs, causing him to flinch uncomfortably. Koyomi, reaching his limit, pushes her away and stands up.

Sugura sits up once more, and begins playing with her hair. Koyomi can't help but look at her and compare her to a cat licking its paw.

'A real animal for sure…will my sister be safe?' Koyomi contemplates.

"Oh come now Senpai, I was just joking, it's not like you like her or anything."

The phrase stops Koyomi in his tracks, as his face adjourns a tint of red. Not enough for the naked eye to see, but enough for a prodding and attentive longtime friend like Sugura to notice. Koyomi becomes intimidated by the widening eyes Sugura has, and a knowing smirk forms on her face.

"Ahhh...Naughty Senpai."


	4. Chapter 4: The Bat and the Bee?

Chapter 4: The Bat and the Bee?

Koyomi sits dejectedly in the middle of the room.

'Uwa...I was too careless...now I have to kill Sugura too.'

Sugura is eyeing him up with a large smile on her face. She keeps darting around trying to catch Koyomi's gaze, but he shamefully looks away and hides behind his bangs. She had discovered a juicy secret, and now Koyomi was at her mercy.

"Incest is wrong senpai"

"I know..."

"...Incest is wrong senpai"

"I get it..." Koyomi begins to sweat, when he feels Sugura's breath against his ear.

"In-cest is wrooooong sen-pai!" Sugura stresses the separate parts in a sing-song fashion.

"Okay!" Koyomi replies.

"She has a boyfriend." Sugura remarks.

"Not for long..." Koyomi mutters while making strangling motions with his hands.

"You have a girlfriend" Sugura quips.

"We...aren't talking..." Koyomi whispers.

"You are going to hell when you die senpai" Sugura laughs.

"Good thing I'm immortal then," Koyomi mutters under his breath.

Sugura sits on her knees in front of Koyomi.

"If you do it, I'll report you to the police!" Suruga says with fake sternness.

"Please don't" Koyomi thinks back to his parents in the force. If there's anyone that Koyomi believes with confidence can kill an immortal, it is his mother.

"How does Karen even feel about it?" Suruga questions.

Koyomi froze. He hadn't even thought about it.

'How does Karen feel about me? Wait, Is it even normal to have these questions?!'

"Y'know Koyomi-senpai, I could help you"

Koyomi looks over at Sugura, who's now very close to his face, staring straight into his eyes. Koyomi can feel her breathing as she exhales on his face.

"But in return, I get sloppy seconds-"

Sugura is struck by a pillow, and falls over, she then laughs at Koyomi and holds herself up.

"I'm kidding! Hahaha!" Sugura waves off Koyomi.

Koyomi glares at her, then stands up.

"But if you want, I'll ask…will just take a bit of coaxing" Sugura smiles at the shocked Koyomi.

Karen is watching television with Tsukihi when she suddenly begins to shiver.

"Brrr, Tsukihi did you leave a window open? I felt a draft." she clutches her arms.

"No, all the windows are closed." Tsukihi replies while chewing on a cookie.

'Some evildoer must be plotting something, somewhere.' Karen curls her legs into her chest.

"I should buy some toothpaste"


	5. Chapter 5: The Cave Dwelling

"Sugura-san!" Karen walks up and enthusiastically shakes Sugura's hand.

"I am Oniichan's younger sister, Araragi Karen. The pleasure is entirely mine! oh!" She realizes her rudeness and bows courteously before Sugura.

"Uh hey, Hi" Sugura greets back the Araragi siblings as they had entered the front gate of her home. She smiles and motions them inside. As they are walking the long path, she leans towards Koyomi.

'I didn't expect it to be this awkward Araragi-senpai' Sugura telegraphs her feelings to Koyomi. Koyomi nods.

Karen walks into the courtyard. Sugura's home sits quaintly in the center of the surrounding high walls. A modest garden fills the space.

"Wow! this place is so big!" Karen exclaims.

"I'll say," Sugura whispers, staring at Karen's butt.

"Hey Karen-chan, feel free to look around." Sugura beams at Karen.

"Sugura's infamous stomping grounds and I get to explore them! uwooo!!" Karen now fired up, runs off to explore.

"Araragi-senpai-" Sugura starts, getting Koyomi's attention.

"What."

"Your sister is really hot..."

"Sugura..."

"I mean she's so beautiful, and so tall..."

"Hey, I'm her brother, I get dibs." He smiles sheepishly

"No fair senpai, share with your Kouhai!" Sugura turns to Koyomi, and pouts.

"Share?!" Koyomi grows visibly red. He looks at Sugura, whose licking her lips. Koyomi takes a mental note of caution.

Karen comes jogging back.

"Sugura-san! where is your room?"

Sugura points to the wing where her room is.

"Ooh! May I see it?" Karen asks.

"Of course!" Sugura replies.

"Lucky!" Karen exclaims and rushes off towards the house. Karen sits by the room and begins untying her shoes.

"unf.." Sugura is staring at Karen's well toned legs as she takes off her shoes.

"She has very good muscle definition" Sugura admires.

"Indeed" Koyomi agrees.

"And a plentiful bust" Sugura says

"H-hey..."

"And that butt-"

Koyomi brings down the karate chop of righteous fury on Sugura's head.

"Aaah, That hurt senpai," Sugura clutches her head.

"didn't your mother teach you not to hit on girls?"

"You mean hit girls" Koyomi rubs his hand, wondering if hitting such density would break bones.

"What did I say?"

"Hit on girls"

"Oh right, didn't your mother teach you not to hit on your sis-"

Koyomi's hand of fury makes a sequel.

"Tch.." Sugura rubs her head.

"If it's a secret, this is gonna be harder to do..."

Sugura walks over to Karen. Whose admiring the architecture of Sugura's home.

"Karen-chan," Sugura calls her attention then grabs her hands and holds them up.

"Y-yeah?" Karen blushes slightly, and Koyomi feels his heart strain at the sight.

"Do you...like anyone?"


	6. Chapter 6: Monkey Catches Bee

"Nii-chan sure ran off fairly quickly as soon as you said that Kanbaru-sensei" Karen notes as she enters Sugura's house.

"I do like to tease him- wait did you call me Sensei?" Suruga turns to Karen, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Y-yeah...that's not weird is it?" Karen stares down at her toes. "Umm...it's what we call you in our fangroup"

"I have a fan group?!?!" Suruga stiffens and her face grows beet red.

"mmhmmm" Karen stretches, then sits down. "Kanbaru Tool! I'm part of the Tsuganoki school chapter! We strive to become great athletes and admire the great Kanbaru-sensei!"

Suruga forces a smile and leaves for a moment to return with snacks and refreshments.

"Well Kanbaru-sensei, I have come here hoping to learn your secrets of athletics! I am prepared to give my all!" Karen stands proudly, Suruga swears she can see a roaring fire behind her.

I see...so you want me to teach you how to score?" Sugura chuckles at her lame joke.

"Yes! I wish to score alot with oniichan!" Karen took a moment to realize what she said. Then the blood came rushing to her face. Suruga notices Karen's hands became sweaty and her vision quickly darted away from her at the mention of her oniichan.

"haha sit down sit down!" Suruga pats the ground, entreating Karen to sit.

'aha! now to lower her defenses!' Suruga puts her plan into action,

"Hey, Karen-Chan..." Suruga takes the moment to pounce,

"What do you think about your brother Koyomi?"

Suruga rubs her hands in anticipation of Karen's reply.

'am I going to witness forbidden love unfold? oh how kinky!'

"Huh? O-oniichan?"

Karen appears visibly surprised by the question.

"I-I umm.." Karen turns visibly red and Suruga is beside herself with satisfaction

'Oh this is gonna be good'

"Onii-chan used to be a big bully when we were very young" Karen's cheeks puff up cutely,

"He would always say such mean comments about my figure and how I'm not very feminine!"

'makes me wonder if Koyomi is a tsundere' Suruga ponders.

"But lately...he seems to have really grown. He's very kind and gentle, If abit of a pervert." She goes on, her face flushed slightly,"But he inspires me to continue my path as an ally of justice!" Karen beams.

'Typical of him, charming all the girls' Suruga notes,

"So you say he's grown,"

Suruga relishes her next words ,

"So...how big has he grown..down there?" Suruga quips.


	7. Chapter 7: Feeling Buzzed

Karen takes a swig from her cup and holds up her hands and spaces them an even distance.

Kanbaru is astonished.

"wow, that big huh?" Karen holds her face, blushing furiously. Suruga imitates Karen's hand gesture, marveling at the prospect.

"Ehehe Kanbaru-Sensei that's soo pervy!"

Suruga notes Karen has begun to slur, and her face has flushed further.

Karen and Suruga had begun a lengthy conversation into various topics. Suruga kept trying to turn the convo to Karen's brother Koyomi. Karen had gradually begun to sway around slightly.

'well what can I expect? She's probably not used to alcohol, though I only put in alittle, thinking it would loosen her tongue'

Karen had begun to tell the story of the conman at her school while stumbling about, when she falls flat on the table, her tall legs dangle past the edge of the table, right into Suruga's view.

"What amazing legs you have" Suruga says.

"S-Sankyu!.." Karen slurs. "Eehh maybe I'm still alittle light headed from the walk over.."

Suruga climbs over the table and over Karen, looking directly at her face. Karen meets her eyes, and turns slightly, feeling it awkward to make eye contact. Suruga creeps her hands over Karen's reddened cheeks.

"Hey hey, you never answered my question about your brother!"

"Oh..right! sssorry! Oniichan is..super great...he has a big-"

Karen raises her hands again and waves them around before making that hand gesture again, leaving space between her palms. Suruga once again looks on incrediously.

"-and he is steaming hot! like fire!"

Karen puts her hands to her chest,

"-and when I see him, my heart goes 'doki doki' and my body gets hot..."

'Have I done it? is she confessing her innermost feelings? now's the time to strike!'

"Karen-chan, do you like Koyomi-senpai?"

Karen pauses for a moment, then suddenly wraps her long legs around Suruga and pulls her onto her body, Karen buries her face into Suruga's chest

"wah! hey!" Suruga struggles and they both roll off the table with Karen on top of her

"and I want to hold onii-chan like this! and I want him to compliment me on how cute I look, and-"

Karen continues to ramble, gripping tightly to Kanbaru as they struggle

"and he can brush my teeth again but he can't put the toothbrush there, it wouldn't fit!"

Karen had dwindled into a disheveled state and gripped tightly to Suruga, making her feel a pang of guilt.

'ah...I think I overdid it, sorry Senpai. I just wanted her to confess it' Suruga makes a mental note to apologize to Karen later.

"and I wish he could kiss me softly like he did...when I was sick-"

Suruga stops.

'huh?'

"And I want him to hold me-"

Suruga puts her hand on Karen's head, Karen's reddened cheeks roll soft tears.

"Why doesn't he notice..I'm as big as Tsukihi! bigger even!"

Karen lifts herself up and fondles her boobs

"Is he not into boobs?" Karen ponders aloud

Suruga tries to stifle, but can't hold back her laughter. Suruga approaches Karen and embraces her in a comforting hug.

"haha it's alright Karen-chan, your brother likes boobs very much"

Karen dries up her tears.

"You really like him don't you Karen-chan?"

Karen blushes, and nods shyly.

Suruga claps her hands together with an ingenious idea.

"Hey, did you ever hear the story of the birds and the bees?"


	8. Chapter 8: Snails and Puppy Dog Tails

"Hachikuji!"

Koyomi explodes onto the scene as he flies like a bullet, fully intent on crashing into the small frame of Hachikuji Mayoi, the wandering ghost girl.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Hachikuji exclaims, as a strange figure is tossing her around and for some reason rubbing their face into her chest.

She aims a kick into the jaw of her assailant and backflips perfectly onto the side walk, she then pulls out nunchaku and gets into a battle ready stance.

"Wait wait wait Hachikuji its me! Araragi!" Koyomi exclaims, groping at his fractured jaw.

an enraged Hachikuji spins the nunchaku and swipes at Araragi, who narrowly dodges the attacks. A strike connects with Araragi, sending him tumbling backwards.

Hachikuji lowers her stance upon noticing the figure of the very pathetic vampire molester lying before her.

"ah, Arlington-san" Hachikuji exclaims with a hint of familiarity.

"That's not my name."

"Sorry! I bit my tongue."

"You did that on purpose!" Koyomi points at her accusingly.

their ritual encounter now complete, Hachikuji stores away her weapon and the two nod then begin to walk together.

"The nunchaku is new" Koyomi says.

"Well, I had hoped it would help repel serial molesters" Hachikuji narrows her eyes at Koyomi,

"But I'm the only one that can see you"

"How convenient for you, that no one can see your horrible crimes of molesting a fair maiden's chest!"

"what chest, you have nothing there-gah!"

Koyomi catches a Nunchaku strike to the mouth.

"mmm! oww!" Koyomi reels and grabs his mouth.

"My hand slipped" Hachikuji says offhandedly.

"You did that on purpose!"

Hachikuji looks sternly at Koyomi, hands at her hips.

"Maybe I did" she says threateningly.

"Okay, okay" Koyomi spits out a tooth and rubs his jaw.

"That'll take awhile to grow back"

"So what's new Araragi-san?" Hachikuji gives off one of her trademark smiles.

"Nothing much, I left my sister Karen at my friend Kanbaru's house today"

"Ah, I wish I had a doting brother!-" Hachikuji exclaims happily

Koyomi's hair antenna points straight up.

"-That didn't molest me."

Hachikuji narrows her eyes at Kyomi once more.

"You are right, I wouldn't want to be your brother,"

Koyomi wraps his hands around Hachikuji's waist and brings her into his embrace.

"It would get in the way of the honeymoon..."

Koyomi's hot breath pours down Hachikuji's neck, as his hands crawl up her belly, towards her chest.

Hachikuji slams the back of her head into Koyomi's face

the two stop to rub their heads from the impact.

"Hmph, I doubt that would ever stop a fiendish pervert like you anyway!"

'oh you have no idea' Koyomi ponders.

"what color panties are you wearing today Hachikuji?" Koyomi asks

"Pink, but I really think- ack! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME WEIRD QUESTIONS ARARAGI-SAN"


	9. Chapter 9: Snail Divination

"It's important I ask Hachikuji, your panties serve as a symbol for my Divination ritual. For you see, pink symbolizes unconditional love and understanding" Koyomi contemplates aloud.

"D-does it?" Hachikuji asks.

"Yes, now if you kindly remove them, I will be able to predict the future!" Araragi exclaims.

"ah, impressive as ever Araragi-san."

Hachikuji absentmindedly hands over her panties.

Koyomi places them between his hands, in a prayer stance.

"Yes, I predict I will see something nice today, a full moon!" Koyomi exclaims to the heavens.

"But it's the middle of the day Araragi-san."

"Do you doubt this great prediction Hachikuji?! Why, look over there! and you'll see!" Koyomi points to the far distance.

"where?" Hachikuji joyfully looks in the direction Koyomi is pointing.

Koyomi, moving in a blurlike motion, quickly flips Hachikuji's skirt. The skirt floats abover her waist for a split second, then comes back down.

"I have seen it Hachikuji, I have seen the moon!" Koyomi exclaims proudly.

"whoa, that's amazing Araragi-san, I didn't even see it!"

"It must be my vampire powers," Koyomi returns Hachikuji's panties.

"Thank you for lending me this great strength!"

"Is this how you treat your sisters too?" Hachikuji clearly figuring out the joke by now, retrieves her underwear.

"No," Koyomi replies.

"They like to hide it from me"


	10. Chapter 10: What is Love?

Koyomi had finally made it home, and sat forlorn in his chair. Realizing his pent up frustration. He recalled a conversation he had with Tsukihi on love.

' _Maybe you just need some dirty magazines to relieve your stress'_

He thought about it, was it just carnal lust that had been plaguing him?

or was it some sort of genuine affection? he'd always been wondering what love meant himself.

 _'love is looking at someone and wanting to have their babies'_

Koyomi remembered Karen's astute words when he asked her to define love. It was really the only reference he could think of at the moment.

'Does that mean I want Karen to have my babies? Does she want to have my babies? are these thoughts I should be having about my sister!?'

As Koyomi begun banging his head against the wall, he suddenly heard a ring at the door.

'The front door? at this late hour?'

Moving quickly down the stairs toward the door, he opened it to find Sugura carrying Karen on her back.

"H-hey Araragi-senpai, so uh listen, I may have..uh..accidentally served Karen abit of alcohol and she is out cold. I had to carry her over here..."

Sugura tried to stammer through the rest of her pre planned excuses, but she gave up halfway upon seeing Koyomi's death glare. She sheepishly handed over Karen's sleeping body and beat a hasty retreat home.

'Dammit Kanbaru, now...how am I gonna do this?'

Koyomi darts back into the house, sticking to the shadows. He keeps an eye out for any movement as he carries Karen inside.

'Dammit Kanbaru...'

Koyomi now faced the predicament of explaining to his sister and his parents why Karen was passed out drunk on his back. As he crept through the house, he passed by the kitchen table, only to find two notes there.

'huh? what's this?'

Koyomi picks up the notes, they read:

 _Onii-Chan, I'm out on a date with Rosokuzawa-kun, Don't wait up!_

 _-Love, Tsukihi_

 _Koyomi, Your father and I have will be working overnight at the station,_

 _don't burn down the house._

 _-Mom_

Koyomi crumples up the notes and tosses them in the bin.

'Yeah, figures. Least I'm in the clear'

Karen begins to shuffle slightly, almost making Koyomi lose his grip on her

"Zzzz no Onii-chan! not the toothbrush again! Zzzz" Karen falls back to sleep.

Koyomi places a firm grip on Karen's backside to keep her on his back, holding back his nosebleed, he carries her upstairs.

Koyomi decides to bring Karen up to his room, since his parents are working late tonight and Tuskihi is out on a date, no ones around to watch Karen.

Koyomi carries Karen upstairs into his bedroom, and sets her gently on his bed.

'I'm sure she will be fine once she sleeps it off'

Koyomi turns to fetch some water and possibly a bucket, when a hand grasps at his shirt.

Koyomi turns around only to come face to face with Karen's half lidded eyes, and curled lower lip.

"Don't go."


	11. Chapter 11:Baby, Don't Hurt Me

"Is that you Mizudori-san?" Karen mumbles.

'Mizudori? ah, her boyfriend' Koyomi feels a slight tinge of resentment at the thought.'

Karen is seemingly in a daze, she drunkenly waves her hands around.

"It's really hot Mizudori..." Karen whispers, and begins unziping her top, Koyomi watches with bated breath as her zipper trails down her toned body, journeying over her soft mounds and her tight abs, Karen skin glistens from the sweat. Koyomi tries his damndest to tear his gaze away.

"Kanbaru-sensei told me about the birds and the bees today.." Karen says with her eyes closed, and she sways around slightly, "It's nothing like I imagined haha"

Koyomi begins biting his thumb

'What did you tell her Kanbaru? I might have to kill you after all'

"She said they take turns shooting hoops into each other, whatever that means" Karen giggles cutely.

"It's funny how she said they did it."

Karen begins mumbling slightly, then seemingly drifts to sleep

Koyomi sits back on his chair, and leans back slightly.

'that was a close one' he thought.

"Hey...Mizudori..."

Koyomi turns his attention back to Karen, who has just opened her eyes.

"Would you do it with me? Mizudori?"


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Hurt Me (Karen)

'Would I..WOAH!'

Karen quickly hops from the bed and straddles Koyomi, landing on his lap. she then wraps her arms around her neck.

"Ah Mizudori-kun, Kanbaru-sensei said if I like a guy very much I should do this!"

Koyomi notices Karen's drunken gaze as he stares into her eyes. She doesn't seem to recognize Koyomi in the low light.

'What is Kanbaru teaching you?'

"Hey.." Koyomi starts, when he feels Karen press herself against him. Her soft body sends shivers down his spine as he tries to keep his composure.

"Mizudori-kun," Karen begins twiddling Koyomi's hair, Koyomi notes the scent of alcohol on her breath. "Have I ever told you how much you look like Onii-chan?"

"No, Really?.."

"Yeah, It's kinda weird."

Koyomi steals a glance at his sisters chest, Karen's tracksuit was zipped all the way down, leaving her chest and stomach exposed. The tracksuit just barely covered Karen's chest. Koyomi realized Karen was also in her underwear, and was buckling her hips against him.

'Oh god this is bad!'

"Hey, you aren't a bully like him right? You'll say I'm feminine right?" Karen leans in and whispers into his ear, her soft breath tickling him.

"Y-yeah..um.."

Karen grabs Koyomi's hands, and places them on her breasts.

"See? I'm fully grown."

Koyomi feels Karen's soft busom as she encourages his hands to rub them. Karen's holds back stifled moans as her temperature begins to rise and her face begins turning red. Koyomi begins to feel like he's going to start frothing at the mouth if this continues.

"I'm going to be a fully developed woman, and then I'll be cuter than Tsukihi!"

Karen leads Koyomi's hands from her chest down her stomach and over her hips. Koyomi is feeling the will to resist leave his body.

"Onii-chan will admire me then, when I shock him with my fantastic body."

Karen runs Koyomi's hands over her outermost thighs.

"Then...Onii-Chan won't make fun of me anymore right?"

Koyomi is taken aback by the comment, and looks up to Karen's face.

The light from the shifting moon in the sky had finally broken through the window and illuminated Karen's face. Tears had welled up in her eyes and her face was red and flustered.

"And then Onii-chan will call me beautiful...and hold me tightly like this."

Karen's real feelings begin to slip out, and Koyomi feels like a blade just struck his heart.


	13. Chapter 13: No More!

"Karen..."

Koyomi looks up at his sisters beautiful face, as her tears roll down her rosy cheeks. The moonlight from the window reflects off her striking dark grey eyes, glossy from her tears. Koyomi then carefully craddles Karen's wet stained cheeks in his hands.

"Your brother loves you very much..."

Karen holds onto Koyomi's hands on her cheeks, taking comfort in his caress. She then looks up and meets Koyomi's gaze.

"Maybe more than you know..."

"...Really?..."

Koyomi and Karen share a brief moment of silence, where only thing Koyomi can hear is the distinct sound of a heartbeat.

'Is that mine..or hers?'

Karen then leans in closer to Koyomi's face. Koyomi hears the heartbeat getting closer.

'Is this a kissing moment? oh shit oh shit oh shit!'

Karen suddenly stops and looks over Koyomi's face.

"Mizudori-kun you really do look alot like Onii-chan..."

"Uh, well I-"

suddenly the room lights turn on, and Karen comes face to face with her brother.

"Wha, Onii-chan?!"

Karen and Koyomi stare agape and embarrassed at each other, until a kitchen knife flies between them and sticks to Koyomi's table.

a pair of footsteps then enter the room.

"Oooh! I'm platinum mad now!" Tsukihi exclaims from the doorway. Arms crossed accusingly at Koyomi and Karen.

"Oh shit." Koyomi and Karen say in unison.


	14. Chapter 14: My perverted Oniichan!

"Anyone gonna explain why my scantily underdressed sister is straddling my incestous demon brother in his room?!"

Tsukihi taps her foot waiting for answers, as Karen quickly and silently zips up her top and puts her shorts back on.

"And after I just caught you two messing around not too long ago too!"

Tsukihi walks up and starts pelting Koyomi with small little fists.

"Hentai brother!"

Koyomi ignores the small little fists as he notices Karen gathered her clothes and left the room without saying a word.

Koyomi is slightly ticked off, but believes the best thing to do for now is leave it alone.

"Ow hey, what are you doing home so early?"

"punching my lecherous Onii-chan!" Tsukihi exclaims pounding her fists on him.

"stop, we didn't do anything indecent!"

"oh yeah? then what's that!"

Tsukihi points to Koyomi's raging erection with both of her hands over her head as she leans sideways like a fusion dance from some kinda infamous anime about power levels.

"aaaargh shut up shut up shut up!" Koyomi, now irate, begins throwing things at Tsukihi.

Tsukihi covers her head and runs out of the room to avoid the objects pelting her.

"you don't understand me! no one understands me!" Koyomi does his best to immaturely whine at anyone within earshot.

"I'm going through puberty! yeah thats right! Don't judge my manly reactions! It's natural! I'm normaaaal!!"

"Ara, there is nothing normal about your lecherous feelings for your sister, Master."

Koyomi flinches a the sound of the voice behind him, and slowly turns as a young blonde girl erupts from his shadow and stand before him.

"You are such a giant pervert I felt your disgusting urges all day! I couldn't even sleep!"

Shinobu sneers as she runs a hand through her long amber blond hair and flicks it aside as she throws herself back on Koyomi's chair.

"and for your sister no less! you monster, you fiend, you dog!"

Koyomi is defeated by the accusatory words of the underage vampire, whose words hurt like knives. He sulks to himself and drops on all fours.

"Mmm...Even then I feel symmpathy for you." Shinobu crosses her legs.

Koyomi stops crying for himself and looks up

"You can help me?"

"Of course! Tell you what...I can distract your rampaging little monster of a sister,"

Shinobu licks her lips,

but you'll have to do a favor for-

"I'm not buying you more donuts"

"Eeehhh!! But but! Master the are having a sale! yes! and we can save so much money and get soo many donuts!"

Shinobu waves her hands excitedly.

Koyomi counters with a deadpan look, making Shinobu sweat.

"Okay okay," Shinobu relents, dejectedly.

"Then you have to do something else for me!"

"Alright fine, what is it?"

Shinobu claps her hands together and smiles, overjoyed. Shinobu then begins pulling up her skirt, revealing her panties.

"AAAARGH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?" koyomi exclaims.


	15. Chapter 15: Pony rides for Loli Vampires

"Don't get so excited Master, its not what you think...pervert."

"Oh," Koyomi's hair antenna, which had been previously rapidly writhing, now lay limp.

Shinobu holds up her skirt, Koyomi can clearly see her panties, Shinobu clearly notices this and blushes alittle.

"Ah...well.." Shinobu starts.

"Yeah?" Koyomi expresses dejectedly

"I want to ride...you around like a pony.." Shinobu stammers.

"Whaaaat" Koyomi exclaims

"I saw it in one of those magazines you keep under your bed! and-"

"SHHH SHH SHH!!" Koyomi covers her mouth.

If Tsukihi found about his weird fetish magazines, there would be hell to pay.

'she already thinks I'm some kinda weirdo, at this point I'd be adding fuel to the fire'

"Alright already! Don't have to say it aloud."

Koyomi bends over and goes on all fours.

"Ahaha!" Shinobu excitedly jumps in his back.

"Ooh!" Koyomi tenses up.

'I can feel her soft butt press against my back! I am a degenerate aren't I?!"

"Go master! Go!" Shinobu kicks his sides with her heels, imitating a cowboy.

Koyomi begins crawling around the room. Feeling his pride slip away.

'Is this what Koyomi Araragi has amount to? a pony ride too an immortal loli'

Koyomi suddenly though of Karen riding him like a pony.

Koyomi visualizes Karen moving up and down on his back.

"Aahn! Onii-chan that so rough! you're going too deep!"

'AAAAARRRGH, that's not what I was supposed to visualize! Mind! get out of the gutter!'

Karen raises her long lovely legs over her head

'mind please stop'

"Right here Onii-chan, this is my special spot...bump right into it my beloved Onii-chan!"

"Buck your sister!"

Koyomi slams his face into the ground as hard as he can, Shinobu comes tumbling off and smacks her head on koyomi's desk, she lands with a loud thud.

"oooouuuh!" Shinobu lies dazed.

Koyomi begins to sob.

"I can't take it anymore, and the readers can't either! I want to see Karen!"

Koyomi flounders like a fish in despair as Shinobu rises, rubbing the bump on her head

"Hysterical pony master, have you considered simply approaching her honestly?" Shinobu asks.

"oh...well...I guess that could work" Koyomi replies

"Of course master," Shinobu materializes a saddle and a helmet.

"And after which, you can have her ride you all you want, as long as I get a turn"

Koyomi sweatdrops upon seeing the saddle

"I think I'm going to go see her right now"

Koyomi quickly bounds for the door, and fals over the hallway, running towards Karen's room


	16. Chapter 16: Arouse Detection

"Gyaaah! who took all the pots and pans?! oooh I'm platinum mad!" Tsukihi exclaims.

Shinobu's plan had been a simple but clever one, steal all the pots and pans in the house. With that,Tsukihi who was going to cook tonight, would leave to buy some more. This would give him an opening to visit Karen.

"I hope you know you owe me some Donuts!" Shinobu states chidingly in his head.

"I'll buy you a dozen when the next sale comes." Koyomi states flatly. Koyomi hears his sister close the door on her way out and begins toas he begins to walk down the hallway towards Karen's room.

Shinobu begins rubbing her excited cheeks with glee as she drools alittle.

"A-and a pony ride!" she

"...and a pony ride." Koyomi reluctantly replies, defeated.

"hahaha! good! I'm feeling sleepy so I'll be taking my leave." Shinobu then gives a loud yawn.

"Have fun my immoral master!"

Koyomi had been pondering in his head what to say to Karen, after that embarassing encounter. He figures she'd probably be very angry with him. He'd like to sincerely apologize and hoped he could salvage whatever's left of his relationship with her.

Karen had been lying in bed, burying her face in a pillow, feeling a mixture of intense emotions. She was confused about everything that she was feeling.

'Maybe it's still the alcohol hitting me..I got dangerously close with Onii-chan...'

Out of everything that had transpired, there was one thing she was sure of.

She was frustrated Tsukihi had interrupted again.

'Tsukihi is always barging in everywhere!'

Karen huffs.

'I had this strange sensation too...when I was on top of Oniichan...'

Karen runs her hand down her stomach,

'hmmm...'

Karen turns and sits up on her bed, spreading her long legs.

'Kanbaru was talking about all that stuff incessantly..so, This lingering feeling...'

Karen allows her hand to go lower,

'She said if I ever felt that, to do this..'

"Aah!" Karen squeaks. She had pressed her fingers against the area Kanbaru had told her about.

'this is...nice.'

Karen begins to stroke her fingers against it.

"mmm..aaah.."

As she begins feeling a strange yet pleasurable sensation, she begins to see an image in her mind.

'Mizudori-kun?...no that's not it...it's..'

Karen's breath begins to get heavier, as she begins to feel hot. She begins stroking faster, feeling the occasional urge to moan, she bites her lip to stifle herself.

"It's Oniichan...Oniichan.."

'I wish...he was the one touching me.'

"Oniichan..Oniichan!..." Karen whispers with growing intensity, her face flushed with excitement.

"Karen-chan!"

Karen freezes as Koyomi bursts into the room, with his eyes tightly shut.

All the color drains from Karen's face as her bumbling idiot brother enters her room unannounced.

"K-Karen-chan! I came because I wanted to apolo-"

Koyomi begins stammering his apology as he begins to open his eyes. He then stops in place as he stares directly at Karen's spread legs. He follows with his eyes where her hand is leading to, before he meets her gaze.

"I didn't mean-"

Karen rises from her bed.

'oh shit oh shit oh shit!'


	17. Chapter 17: Confession

Koyomi backs up in an attempt to flee, but ends up putting his back against the closed door as Karen rises from her bed and makes her way over to him.

'Oh no, I'm going to die!'

Karen continues walking towards him, her eyes covered by her hair. Her stride spells an uncertain doom and Koyomi feels a great terror.

'Is she going to kick me through this door? she can't...but she would!'

Koyomi braces for the oncoming physical pain. The swift kick that will send him right to the afterlife.

But instead, he feels a gentle hand on his chest.

Koyomi opens his eyes to find his sister staring right at him, the deep dark pools of her beautiful grey eyes staring deeply into his.

"Oniichan..." Karen starts, her soft lips whispering.

"I'm so sorry Karen I didn't know you were doing that and I burst in without thinking and I'm sorry and I wanted to apologize even further but-"

Koyomi's mind continues going a mile a minute until Karen takes his hand and places it on her chest.

'hii' Koyomi's mind blanks, as his hand touches something very soft.

"Why?.." Karen asks, trying to read Koyomi's expressions. A puzzled Koyomi responds.

"Why? the thing about earlier, It was just-"

"Why does it hurt...here?" Karen asks him, putting his hand over her heart.

Koyomi can feel her quickening beat.

"I'm..I'm sorry Karen..I didn't mean to deceive you..this.."

"Why do you do this to me Oniichan?" Karen's eyes begin to well up with tears. "Why do you keep teasing me like that? Why do you let me do that to you?"

"I-"

"When I look at you my chest hurts, and I feel light headed. When I see you alone, I want to hold you. Just like earlier.. Why do I think of you when-" Karen blushes, as the tears begin to roll down her face.

"I keep thinking of you..and I find myself repeatedly uneasy..I don't understand this feeling Oniichan..."

Koyomi stands silently, waiting for Karen to wipe her tears, he then takes Karen's hand, and brings it up to his chest.

Karen quiets down, and feels Koyomi's heartbeat, beating as loud as hers, almost like it's going to burst out of his chest. Karen then feels Koyomi's warm hands make their way across her cheeks, as she looks up at Koyomi in surprise.

as Koyomi's lips make contact with hers.


	18. Chapter 18: You Serious?

"Oniichan what are you-"

Karen's lips are covered again, as Koyomi pulls Karen close and deepens the kiss. Karen begins to feel her will slip away, as she pushes against his chest, reciprocating the kiss. Their lips brush against each other as Koyomi's hands begin to envelop her back.

'I want to give myself to this...but..'

Karen pushes Koyomi back against the door, breaking his embrace, and holds out her arms keeping Koyomi and Her apart. She takes a moment to catch her breath.

"Oniichan..." Karen groans. "boy, this is troublesome..." Karen keeps Koyomi's grabby hands and kissy faces away.

"Heeey, listen...you have a girlfriend.."

"We aren't talking." Koyomi retorts.

"I have a boyfriend."

"I'm planning to kill him anyway."

Karen chuckles. Then adopts a serious tone.

"...we are siblings."

Koyomi stops struggling.

"This is..wrong, isn't it?" Karen asks.

"Either way, I don't care." Koyomi replies dismissively.

"I'm still kind of drunk or whatever, you wouldn't take advantage of me would you Oniichan?"

Koyomi's hands reach for her chest, but are met by a swift Karate chop by Karen.

"Down boy! Bad Oniichan!"

Koyomi rubs his hands and slinks back into the door frame, allowing Karen to lower her hands.

"This is all very confusing and abit overwhelming Niichan, I-I need time to think!" Karen stammers.

"Do you...not like me?" Koyomi replies, the hint of pain in his voice stabs Karen in the heart.

Karen places her hand on Koyomi's cheek, assuaging his fears.

"Niichan, I'd go all the way with you any day of the week!...least that's how Kanbaru-sensei told me to say it,"

Koyomi makes a mental note to murder Suruga once again.

"But...theres alot we need to sort out...like what we even are,"

"Lovers"

"What would we tell our parents?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

Karen stops.

"You...you really are serious aren't you?" Karen asks, embarassed.

"Very" Koyomi replies.

Karen is taken aback by the fierce determined gaze her brother is displaying. She feels her heart flutter slightly.

"B-but theres still alot more to discuss!"

"Like the color of your wedding dress?" Koyomi teases.

Karen glows bright red, and hides her face.

"Oniichan! I'm being serious!"

"So am I."

Koyomi stands tall and looks at Karen directly, his fiery gaze makes Karen feel that tingling feeling once more, as her knees feel like buckling.

"Karen-Chan, I need yo-"

Suddenly theres a noisy clamour as the door downstairs swings wide open, the sound reverberating throughout the house.

"When I find the pot thief they are paying me back for all these new pots and pans!"

Tsukihi stomps back into the house.


	19. Chapter 19: Lusting for a Bustin'

"Oniichan we can discuss...this..later! you should head back into your room." Karen pushes him aside and opens the door, She peeks outside the door, watching Tuskihi shuffling around pots and pans.

"If she catches us together again..-hii!"

Karen jumps in shock as Koyomi embraces her from behind. He pushes against her and she feels his warm presence. He crosses his arms around her stomach, and at first surprised, she places her hands on his.

"O-Oniichan!" Karen stammers nervously.

Koyomi had been suddenly acting strangely, hugging her tightly with a serious expression.

"No more...I don't want to hide anything anymore..I want you Karen, I need you..." He nuzzles the back of her neck, as he pulls her into his hips.

Karen feels ticklish as Koyomi begins running his hands up and down her sides. Karen blushes at the sensation, as Koyomi's hands caress her all over.

"Oniichan this is very...ah!" Karen begins to protest, but suddenly feels hot wet kisses on the back of her neck. Karen finds herself assaulted by waves of pleasure and tries to stifle moans, as Koyomi unzips her sweater, practically tearing it off her.

"Aah~ what are you.." Koyomi, taking initiative, turns Karen over and pins her against the door. Koyomi continues to stare at her, making Karen feel nervous. She finds herself unable to make eye contact with Koyomi.

"Hey, you're being really rough Onii-chan..." Karen tries to chide, when Koyomi cuts her off with a deep kiss. Karen then finds herself moving her hands toward Koyomi's face, pulling him even closer, deepening the kiss. Karen generously meets Koyomi's affection with her own, as their lips smack against each other. Something inside Karen fills her with a deep satisfaction, as if the longing in her heart had temporarily subsided.

'Is this...what I've been longing for? My nii-chan..'

Koyomi then picks her up by the hips and wraps her legs around him. Karen begins to feel his body heat as her hips grind against his, her face becomes flushed with embarassment as Koyomi grabs her buttocks and hoists her up against the door frame.

"W-Wait a minute Onii-"

Koyomi begins kissing the nape of her neck. Karen begins to feel her mind swim. Koyomi then begins to trail down her neck, over her collarbone, going lower and lower.

"Wait..we..we can't-!"

Koyomi runs one of his hands over her nicely toned stomach, and creeps up to her chest, groping a soft mound and illiciting a high moan from Karen.

Koyomi begins to feel uncontrollable sexual desire, wanting to coax more moans from his beloved sister.

he begins to lick Karen's neck, and suck on her ear, as Karen grasps the back of his shirt tightly, moaning from the pleasure.

"Aahh...Aaaah!" Karen moans as Koyomi presses against her soft body. Karen runs her hands over Koyomi's strong back, as she feels Koyomi radiating heat. Karen begins to feel her will slip away yet again, lost to her brother passionately devouring her body with delicate brushes of his lips.

Koyomi pulls back briefly to make eye contact with a flustured and blushing Karen, beads of sweat begin to form on each of them. Between the mixture of body heat and hot breath, they take a small moment to stare longingly at each other.

Karen suddenly breaks eye contact and turns her head away from Koyomi.

"D-don't think that...just because I'm your sister...that means you can play with my maiden heart Onii-chan!!"

Karen turns back to Koyomi with a fierce combative gaze, and drives her knee so far into Koyomi's groin she can hear the man yodeling in the clouds. Karen falls back against the door and smacks her head into it as she slides down and lands on her butt. Koyomi releases her and doubles over to clutch the pothole that his now his groin, as he goes fetal position on the ground.

"Ngh.." Karen rubs the back of her head then looks over at Koyomi's huddled form, as he lies blank faced in a puddle of tears.

"Sorry Nii-chan! but you were getting very carried away!" Karen stands up and dusts herself off.

"That was dangerous! you might have got me pregnant! But that's what you can expect from my Onii-chan! Terrifying!"

"I didn't...even.." Koyomi tries to gurgle out words between the pain.

"Don't think I didn't feel your little friend poking me nii-chan!" Karen points at Koyomi accusingly, but then turns away from Koyomi as her cheeks glow red. "But...I am glad you think of me that way."

Karen walks over to help Koyomi onto his feet.

"It means...you see me as a woman right?" Karen meets Koyomi's glare.

Koyomi stretches the frown on his face, as he flops onto his elbows, he then takes Karen's hand.

"You are rubbing it to make it feel better..." He states as he points at his crotch with his other hand.

"Nishishi...we really are incestuous siblings aren't we?" Karen laughs. Koyomi smiles at her, as she pulls him up.

"I'll say."

The two of them jump at the sound of a third voice, as Tuskihi is standing in the doorway.

"Demon brother!! Tsukihi is platinum mad!!" Tsukihi declares, brandishing a kitchen knife.


	20. Chapter 20: Reparations for Kitchenware

"I came because I heard alot of rummaging and weird noises in Karen's room, only to find you here Nii-chan!!" Tuskihi waves around and points the Kitchen knife at Koyomi on the floor, who then scrambles backwards in an attempt to get away.

"Wa-wait! Tsukihi!"

Tsukihi stomps into the room, when she takes notice of Karen, who seems noticibly disheveled. Tsukihi approaches her sister and sniffs at her collar.

"Is that..alcohol?!"

Tsukihi eyes Karen's flushed face as she tries to avoid making eye contact with her. Tsukihi grabs Karen's face and turn it back to her.

"Eh, Tsukihi! it's fine..don't be so rough on Onii-chan.."

Karen smiles dumbfoundedly, not understanding the coming stormwind.

"Lecherous diabolical sister defiling brother! I will avenge my pots and pans!!"

Tsukihi throws the knife, which flies from her hands and stabs the floor nearest to Koyomi's groin. His and Karen's eyes widen with surprise and fear.

'oh no! she really is going to kill me!' Koyomi raises his hands in defense.

"aaah~ Tsukihi! please wait! I didn't drug her it was Kanba-"

Tsukihi pounces on Koyomi and starts pummeling him.

"First you molest your sisters! then you steal all the kitchenware! and now you are giving Karen alcohol! Just die!"

Koyomi in an attempt to stop the destructive wrath of his younger sister, thrusts his hands forward to catch her balled fists. Unfortunately, Tsukihi sees his attempt, and raises her arms to avoid his grasp.

Koyomi's hands then land on something soft and squishy. Koyomi and Karen look on incredously as his hands landed squarely on Tsukihi's chest.

"Oh.." Koyomi squeezes in confusion.

"Hii-! Niichan you animal!" Tsukihi slaps his hands away and covers her breasts. Her glare stabs through him like blades.

'I'm really in for it now' Koyomi takes a moment to say a silent prayer.

Tsukihi then stands up, towering over Koyomi.

"I'm platinum mad!"

Tsukihi raises her foot and smashes it into Koyomi's face, knocking him down. She then begins stomping repeatedly.

'at least..I die..touching a hill on heaven..' Koyomi resigns to his fate.

A savage beating later, Tsukihi rubs her aching foot, then walks over to Karen and grabs her wrist.

"And you! you need a bath! you reek of alcohol!"

Tsukihi pulls her by the arm and begins yanking her out of the room. Karen takes one last look at the smashed bits on the ground that was once her beloved brother.

"Sorry Niichan!~" Karen expresses her symmpathy before being dragged away.

The dark muddled shapes scattered all over the floor begin moving together as the reform the being that was once formerly Araragi Koyomi.

Koyomi gets up, rubbing his sore face.

'Dunno what hurts more, the foot shaped bruise or my pride.'

Shrugging it off, Koyomi calls for Shinobu to return the stolen Kitchenware, as he shambles his weary form to bed.


	21. Chapter 21: Kiss Shot!

Shinobu is sitting on a rolling chair in Koyomi's room, picking up a donut from a fresh box of her favorite chocolate ones.

"So you tried to confess to your sister, but were stopped by your other sister, who you then proceeded to molest,"

Shinobu recounts Koyomi's escapades to her own amusement, Koyomi blushes heavily.

"Ara ara...oh my poor misguided master, reaching into the absolute taboo to satisfy his cravings." Shinobu chuckles, admiring another donut.

"Master, if you are that flustered about your sexual desires, I can help you alleviate them."

"Yeah right," Koyomi scoffs. "Maybe when you grow breasts again."

Shinobu finding his reaction rude, glares at him. then returns to her food.

"I felt you lose control yesterday,"

Shinobu says casually while midway through eating her second donut.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Koyomi replies dismissively.

Koyomi is lying in bed, looking at a new issue of a gravure model magazine he had stashed away. The buxom breasted women posed with their legs wide open, pushing up wide brimmed glasses up on their faces.

Koyomi can't help but feel pent up frustration as his special magazines don't seem to stoke his youthful fire. He keeps picturing the memory of Karen straddling him with her unzipped sweater, her exposed midriff and breasts with small beads of sweat on them deliciously taunting him. Koyomi's grip tightens on the magazine.

Shinobu cups one hand and uses her other hand as if she is griping something, she then begins moving the hand up and down in a stroking fashion.

"I can make Master feel really good...It's something I don't need breasts for." Shinobu offers, seductively licking her lips.

"Er.." Koyomi tries to ignore Shinobu's lewd motions.

Shinobu raises her arms to yawn, then begins to runs her hands over her body. she starts to let out soft moan as she provacatively traces the curves of her body, keeping an eye open to watch Koyomi stare and squirm.

Koyomi then covers his face with the magazine to stop himself from staring.

"Y'know, I've been feeling every perverted little thought going through your head lately Master..."

Shinobu suddenly materializes over Koyomi's legs, and begins crawling up towards him. Swinging her hips in a catlike fashion as she inches closer.

"It's been agony hasn't it?" Shinobu stops at Koyomi's belt, and runs her finger over the zipper of Koyomi's pants.

"Not being able to have release, while lusting after your sister..."

Koyomi pulls down the magazine only to make eye contact with a blushing Shinobu.

"I certainly feel...backed up."

Shinobu catches the clasp of his pants, and slowly pulls down the Zipper.

"Let me serve my master to the best of my ability..."

Shinobu opens her mouth wide.


	22. Chapter 22: Don't grab it! I'm Sensitive

Koyomi had been sitting in the shower dumping cold water on himself in an attempt to calm down when he hears the distinct sound of a door sliding. He turns around to find Tsukihi standing in the doorway.

"Onii-chan?" Tsukihi calls out to Koyomi.

"I'm here," Koyomi replies without turning back.

Tsukihi pauses for a moment staring at her brothers broad back.

'had he always been so...muscular?'

"I-I wanted to apologize for earlier, Karen told me everything about how you tried to bring her inside after she had been accidentally served alcohol by Suruga-san"

'Accidentally is putting it mildly' Koyomi huffs.

"I understand you simply wanted to check on her and jumped to conclusions too quickly..."

Koyomi perks up when he hears the sound of wet footsteps as Tsukihi enters the bathroom and slowly shuts the door. Koyomi peeks behind himself to find his sister Tsukihi is completely nude.

Koyomi covers his eyes with his hand to avoid staring.

"I t-thought since I didn't get to take a bath because Karen was such a handful yesterday, I'd share one with you Onii-chan." Tsukihi justifies her intrusion.

"And I thought I could wash your back as an apology."

"..fine, whatever I guess.." Koyomi replies flatly.

Koyomi turns back as Tsukihi dunks a towel in soapy water, then lays it on Koyomi's shoulders, and begins scrubbing his back. She runs over each shoulder, then works her way down making small circles, her delicate hands lightly touch Koyomi.

'hmm..this feels nice...Sometimes I forget even Tsukihi can be gentle' Koyomi begins to relax and let Tsukihi wash him.

Tsukihi however, begins to feel pretty frustrated.

'Why is Oniichan so broad shouldered? and muscular?'

Tsukihi scrubs Koyomi's underarms, then presses against Koyomi in an attempt to scrub his chest. Koyomi flinches at the sensation of Tsukihi's breasts pressing against his back.

'Not as big as Karen's but my sisters are really growing up.' Koyomi can't help but feel a slight pang of despair picturing his sisters as adults, married to strange men. Leaving their homes and living separate lives from him. In addition, his feelings for Karen had grown to be troublesome, making the prospect of Karen marrying someone else seem to wholly irk him to no end.

Koyomi sighs deeply.

'I bet their boyfriends look like complete idiots' Koyomi chuckles to himself.

Tsukihi notes that her Oniichan looked distracted, and took the initiative to get a really good look at Koyomi.

'Nii-chan must really work out!' Tsukihi feels Koyomi's well defined abs,

'He's absolutely ripped.' Tsukihi thoughtlessly begins running her hands all over Koyomi's muscles.

"H-Hey..Tsukihi.." Koyomi realizes his sister had been getting increasingly closer, and was touching him all over.

Tsukihi however was in a deep trance, tracing her fingers all over his chest. Her half lidded eyes began to concern Koyomi.

'Maybe all this steam is getting to her' Koyomi thought.

Though Tsukihi had fallen for Rokusawa's boyishly good looks, even she had to admire her brothers adult body,

'Everything is so much bigger...' Tsukihi marvels.

Suddenly Tsukihi notices the towel Koyomi has draped over his lap and is overcome with a strange curiosity.

'I-is that...bigger too?!' It had been awhile since she had taken a bath with her Onii-chan, usually Karen would always try to sneak into the bath with him. Tsukihi had thought she had grown past baths with siblings.

Tsukihi's hands slide down and grab the towel in Koyomi's lap

Koyomi then grips the towel in alarm

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Koyomi exclaims.

"I am washing your front of course!" Tsukihi's replied innocently. "come now Oniichan, let Tsukihi see that towel!"

"Ah Ha No!" Koyomi pushes Tsukihi away

"B-but I have to fulfill my duty to Oniichan and scrub him clean!" Tsukihi exclaims.

"I can do that myself Tsukihi!" Koyomi replies, dodging Tsukihi.

"I insist!" Tsukihi presses, then reaches for the towel while keeping eye contact on Koyomi, but instead grabs onto a soft protrusion emerging his body.

"Ack!"

"Ahh!"

"M-make it go down!" Tsukihi exclaims while covering her eyes.

"I'm trying!" Koyomi then receives a roundhouse kick sending him skidding on the floor tiles.

"Not in front of me!!" Tsukihi yells at Koyomi while keeping her eyes covered.

"Like I would do that to you!" Koyomi holds his towel close to cover himself, but it had inadverently revealed the area around it.

"Eh? Oniichan you have teeth marks all around your thighs!" Tsukihi attempts to touch the bite marks all around Koyomi's thighs.

"No no no!" Koyomi slaps away Tsukihi's hands.

"No one is coming near me ever again!" he exclaims half teary eyed to a confused Tsukihi.

'I haven't felt this betrayed since Suruga molested me.' Koyomi shudders to remember Shinobu's biting frenzy.

"I'm done! I'm clean enough! I'm getting out!" Koyomi hurriedly rushes out the bathroom amid Tsukihi sitting dumbfounded on a bathroom stool muttering about teeth marks.


	23. Chapter 23: Don't Go

Koyomi enters his room fully dressed, rubbing a towel on his head to dry off the last few droplets of moisture when he freezes in his tracks.

There on his bed lay Karen, hugging her legs close to her chest as she sat up, staring silently at him.Koyomi can't help but feel abit awkward about being around her since the previous night's events.

"Did you enjoy your bath with Tsukihi Oniichan?" Karen grins but Koyomi can hear the accusatory tone in her voice. "I guess I'm not pretty enough to take a bath with." Koyomi sees her lower lip curl into a pout.

"Karen-chan that's nonsense!" Koyomi began, "I would've-"

"Molested his hopelessly drunk sister while she was very vulnerable?" Karen's jab strikes Koyomi's glass jaw, as he feels any kind of defense shatter.

"Between leaving his precious sister to a lecherous upperclassman to get drugged, taking advantage of my drunkedness to oogle at my chest, then suddenly embracing me and then assault me with your perverse danger kisses!" Karen had begun blushing at the memory, but her unwaivering gaze pierced Koyomi like a bullet with every accusatory statement. Koyomi clutched himself and fell on his knees.

"Then taking a bath with Tsukihi and not inviting me!"

Koyomi gave a puzzled expression at that last one, Karen quickly regained her momentum.

"ahem...I am counting your sins at the gates of the afterlife, for when I surely sent your wickedness to hell!" Karen stands tall, and Koyomi likens her towering stature as that of a grim reaper, pointing his accusatory finger at Koyomi, reading his final rites before his soul is reaped.

'Uwaah help me Kami!' Koyomi falls before Karen, prepared to beg for his life.

"But worst of all," Karen began, narrowing her eyes at Koyomi.

"Worst of all!" Karen reiterates, her fierce voice frightening Koyomi, who has begun bowing for forgiveness.

"...Is that you didn't come to me when you were feeling frustrated..." Karen mutters while her face glows bright red.

A magazine lands at Koyomi's feet, the issue he was perusing earlier about the big breasted ladies with glasses. Koyomi wracks his brain looking for excuses.

"Karen that magazine was given to me by divine powers when it came flying into my window-"

Koyomi suddenly processed the sentence his sister just said, and the hamster wheel in his mind stopped spinning.

Karen unzipped her sweater and let herself drop onto her butt on Koyomi's bed. She then outstretched her arms and legs towards Koyomi, inviting him.

"If Oniichan has any urges, I, Araragi Karen, want to be the one to satisfy them." Karen lifts her head, adjorning a crimson wave across her face, and beckons Koyomi with her outstretched limbs.

"Take me Oniichan! let your dear imouto calm your raging, throbbing fire of frustration!"

Karen wears her biggest grin and wiggles her hands motioning him to embrace her.

Koyomi is at a loss for words. Wanting to take Karen's offer and commit horribly indecent actions with her of such a caliber that would require this written account to be extensively covered by a thick black marker for any readers still holding onto their innocence, but held back by the recent revelations he had.

'If I cross this line, I can never return our relationship to what it was. could I risk Karen's happiness, that of our entire family, for my own selfish desires?'

"Niichan, come to me..."

'By committing this grevious sin has the man known as Araragi Koyomi already assured his place in the lowest circles of hell? will he be able to live with himself after taking his sweet sisters virginity?'

"what about your boyfriend Karen?" Koyomi cooly replies.

"I broke up with him this morning. we weren't getting along very well..." Karen wipes her eyes, then raises her arms again

"Niichan, c'mon...please?" Karen wears a puppydog face of longing. She leans back and opens up her thighs.

"The first ten rides are free, afterwards you'll have to give me time to rest or ill break! Nishishishi!" Karen joked.

But Koyomi found himself unmoved by his sisters humor.

How could Karen accept Koyomi's fate? as that of a Vampire tethered to a grim destiny.

'She deserves better...' Koyomi realized.

Koyomi suddenly begins to take a step back.

"Huh? Niichan?" Karen leans forward.

"Oniichan, what are you doing? Don't you want to?" Karen begins to have some desperation in her voice.

Koyomi quickly turns and begins to step away.

"Huh?...Oniichan!!" Karen falls off the bed, reaching out to Koyomi.

"Niichan! NIICHAN!!" Karen calls after Koyomi.

Koyomi brusts open his room door and begins running down the hallway on his way to the door.

"Niichan!! I-I'm Sorry...It was just a joke, okay? I took it too far...please don't leave!!"

Karen rushes after him.

Koyomi opens the door and runs out into the concrete jungle, lost to him are the cries of protest from his beloved sister.

"Niichan!!" Karen yells, but her cries are deaf to the one known as Araragi Koyomi.


	24. Chapter 24: Rainy Devil and Doll

Koyomi had ran as far as he could muster, and collapsed against an iron railing. He began breathing hard as he turned around and slid down the rails onto the pavement.

'What am I even doing? Loving my idiot sister...well maybe I'm the idiot...'

Koyomi looked up at the cold sky as water droplets began to fall. a single drop splashes on his nose, and Koyomi is quick to wipe it off. Suddenly the rain begins to fall, and completely soaks Koyomi. Koyomi takes the moment in the rain to gather himself.

'I would've gone the whole way back there, but am I doing it out of love or lust? is she? Just what am I supposed to do? '

As Koyomi is lost in thought, a girl wearing bright orange dress with rainboots stops before him.

"Hmm? Devilboy? what are you doing here?" a curious, yet monotone voice asks.

Koyomi is snapped out of his thoughts, and looks up to find himself staring into the bright green eyes of Ononoki Yotsugi.

"I have found a 'Rainy Devil'...yay!" Yotsugi says emotionlessly. She had crouched down to make eye contact with Koyomi, holding up her umbrella.

"Urk..that isn't me" Koyomi replies, exasperated.

"Do you need to be shielded from the rain Devilboy? you seem ill dressed for this weather" Yotsugi asks a distressed looking Koyomi.

"Yeah, If you don't mind sharing the Umbrella..."

Koyomi stands up and walks up to Yotsugi, She motions forward and they begin a brisk walking pace.

'Saved by this lonesome Shikigami huh? Your supposed to do the saving idiot.'

while Koyomi is busy kicking himself mentally, Yotsugi begins walking closer to him to cover him with the umbrella. Koyomi notices the umbrella is the same orange color scheme Yotsugi is, and wonders if her undergarments are the same kind of color.

"What are you doing out here Ononoki?" Koyomi asks, Trying hard not to oogle her.

"I am on patrol for the 'Rainy Devil', Onee-chan had asked me to scout around for information..." Yotsugi remained expressionless but Koyomi could hear a tinge of disappointment. "But I have not found any leads."

"I see...and you are looking around in the rain, for the 'Rainy Devil'?" Koyomi asks.

"Yes...it seems logical." Yostugi replies.

"Guess it makes sense" Koyomi reacts, preferring to not divulge any information.

The rain begins to intensify, as oppressive torrential rain splashed down on the two. Koyomi and Yotsugi find themselves pulling into an alleyway to shield themselves from the heavy rain.

"...What are you doing out here Devilboy?" Yotsugi asks, watching raindrops leak from the rooftops barely sheltering them.

"Well..." Koyomi begins, "Me and my sister aren't getting along very well...I just needed some fresh air."

"I believe you will only find water out here." Yostugi emotionlessly replies.

"Well, we could find love," Koyomi teases and backs Yotsugi to the alley wall, he then cups Yotsugi's chin with his hand.

"Unlimited Rulebook-"

"Aah aah! okay okay it was a joke!" Koyomi backs away and raises his hands.

Koyomi and Yotsugi stand in silence, listening to the rain fall. Yotsugi notices Koyomi is being drenched and closes the distance with Koyomi to huddle up under the umbrella from the rain.

"Why do you keep pushing people away Devilboy?" Yotsugi asks, now alot closer. "It seems to be a recurring problem with you."

"I..I don't know.." Koyomi looks away. Feeling a sense of shame.

Silence once again falls on them, and Koyomi reminisces on his feelings for Karen.

'She only wants to be closer, and I keep pushing her away...Is it because I am afraid? I...sincerely love Karen...I want to return those feelings but...'

Yotsugi notices the pained expression on Koyomi's face.

Yotsugi then nonchalantly walks into Koyomi.

"Do not worry Devilboy, I will push towards you," Yotsugi begins nuzzling his stomach. "You have excellent abdominal muscles."

"Gah.." Koyomi begins to protest, but then Yotsugi does something unexpected that catches him off guard, She outstretches her arms and embraces him.

"When Onee-chan feels in a bad mood, I usually offer an embrace...I hope I am somehow helping Devilboy."

"...Thanks Ononoki"

as Koyomi reciprocates Yotsugi's embrace, he is hit by an epiphany.

'Maybe I'm just overthinking too much, my powers and whole vampire nature would be alot for someone to take in, but Karen has always been there for me no matter what, and usually out of no benefit to herself...maybe just being there for her is something I can do as her brother...'

Koyomi begins to feel resolve building inside him.

'I want to return to her. I did something really stupid, I should just return to her and apologize...but first...I am feeling abit pent up.'

Koyomi looks down Yotsugi's back, and envisions the slight mound that her dress has drapped.

'Am I really going to ruin this touching moment with Yotsugi?'

Koyomi, wearing a mischevious grin, reaches down and places the palms of his hands right over Yotsugi's backside.

"Devilboy...your hands are in a place that is embarassing me." Yotsugi states coolly.

"What are you talking about Yotsugi? I am simply giving you a hug." Koyomi smiles lecherously.

Koyomi, feeling the bravery of an explorer facing uncharted territory. squeezes Yotsugi's butt. Yotsugi makes a slight motion, but remains expressionless.

"Devilboy your hug is alittle-"

Koyomi runs his hands over Yotsugi's plump backside, kneading her panty covered cheeks with his hands. He feels her jiggle slightly with his touch.

"Ah..." Yotsugi's face grows slightly crimson, but her facial expression remains the same.

Koyomi begins to feel his head swim with ecstasy, and finds himself going deeper. He slides his hands into Yotsugi's panties, and runs his hands over her bare butt, and squeezes tightly.

"Unlimited Rulebook: Lecherous Devil Punch" Yotsugi begins.

'Aw shit.' Koyomi curses.


	25. Chapter 25: The Bee can Sting!

Karen had felt her heart tear apart when Koyomi had ran off, and was sobbing in the kitchen to a confused Tsukihi,

"Waaaah Nee-chan!!" Karen blubbered,

"Onii-chan wouldn't take me on his bed!"

Tsukihi was a mixture of emotions in considering how to deal with the whole situation. But first she had to calm down Karen.

"There, there, It'll be okay!" Tsukihi consoled the crying Karen.

"I played hard to get like Kanbaru-sensei said!! and I jumped Onii-chan's bones, I let him kiss me, grope me, brush my teeth and even put it in my-"

"WAAAAAAH!" Tsukihi found herself completely repulsed by Karen's claims. "Wha- Wha- WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ONII-CHAN?!?!" Tsukihi could feel herself fainting at the prospect of such horrific incestual relations happening in their home.

"And I wanted him to do it too...but he won't! and...and I..."

Tsukihi takes a deep breath.

"Karen maybe you shouldn't follow this path because-"

"I love him Tsukihi!!" Tsukihi is blown over by the declaration and falls back on the kitchen floor.

"I'm madly head over heels, burning, pining, wanting...for Onii-chan." Karen declares, with her palms on her cheeks and tears welling up in her red face.

an incredulous Tsukihi tries to interject.

"Well I love Nii-chan too but-"

"Onii-chan stokes my fire, he warms me up inside, he makes my knees wobble and my heart skips a beat!!"

Karen slams her fist down on one of Tsukihi's new pots and caves it in with her fist.

"Ahhh~" Tsukihi cowers terribly. "I just bought that."

"I want him to look at me and tell me I'm pretty, I want him to spend time with me, and look at me with kindness. I want to kiss him, hold him...I even lust for him!! I think of him whenever I-"

Tsukihi squeaks and covers her face in shock, Karen falls down on her knees.

"...Why won't you love me Nii-chan? Waaaaaah!!.."

Karen buries her blushing face into her hands and screams furiously. She then stops crying, her grief now replaced with rage.

"Gaaaah!...I'm gonna...I'm gonna go kick his ass!"

Karen resolves and stands up.

"Uwaaa!!" Karen shouts and kicks down the door of the house to a frightened Tsukihi.

Karen then takes a deep breath.

"ONII-CHAAN!! YOU MIGHT THINK THIS RAIN WILL SAVE YOU BY HIDING YOUR SCENT, BUT I'VE BEEN SMELLING YOU FOR YEARS!!" Karen shouts.

"I can find you in rain!! And when I do, I'm going to...to...to kick your face!! yeah!!"

Karen runs out with a jog that would rival some kinda futuristic murderbot from a famous movie.

"Araragi Karen! the Ally of Justice! will smite that inconsiderate brother!" Karen promises as she rushes forward with a great gust of wind that blows away the rain, as she makes her way down the street.


	26. Chapter 26: Crabs in my Pants

Koyomi had regained consciousness as he found himself flattened into the alley wall. A beam of light had shone on his face as the rain suddenly began to clear up. He must've been hanging up on the wall for at least a few hours.

'So...worth it...'

As he decided to lie in the impression of his body in the brick wall alittle longer, a terrifying figure materialized before him.

"Oh, Koyomin."

Koyomi's eyes went wide as his eyes ran over the person standing before him.

'P-purple hair...blue eyes...its...'

"Senjougahara" Koyomi adopted a more serious tone, "I didn't think we would cross paths."

"Ah, well. The followers reading these published chapters probably didn't think so either," Hitagi smooths out her ruffled black skirt. "But I think pretending I don't exist is just so cruel, don't you think so, Koyomin?"

'Published chapters?!...I thought we were fanfiction!'

"I haven't seen you since...we broke up..." Koyomi puts up a brave face as he recalls their break-up.

Senjougahara's blue eyed gaze, however, pierces through Koyomi's brave façade, and he feels a chill run over his heart.

Koyomi feels a begrudging shame and looks away. Hitagi closes her eyes.

"Well, judging by the impression you've made on that wall, It would be safe to assume you are still up to your womanizing ways..."

Hitagi extends her delicate hand to pull Koyomi out of the wall. Koyomi takes it and pulls himself down.

"You make it so difficult to regret leaving you." Senjougahara derisive comment makes Koyomi wince.

Koyomi cannot help but feel he stands in front of a coiled cobra. Hitagi always had ways of catching him offguard.

'despite that, still one of the most beautiful cobras I've ever seen...'

"So you say, but given your fling with Kaiki, I don't feel blame here."

Senjougahara frowns, Koyomi can feel her look of contempt without making eye contact.

"Still chasing after your sisters skirts?"

Koyomi felt the cobra bite and winced, he clutched his heart at the statement.

"Well at least they don't come off as easily!" Koyomi fires back.

"You should know, pulling them down yourself, pervert!"

Hitagi huffs and puts her hands on her waist.

"How astute of you to assume the worst when you are walking around with a harem, you unabashed lolicon!"

"Eech! I take offense to that, I like all types!" Koyomi states. "As a man, I have an all around love for breasts!"

"Even mine?"

Before Koyomi can react, Senjougahara walks forward and pins Koyomi to the wall, her breasts pushing against his chest. Her beautiful blue eyes focused on his as she stares him down.

"Hii- What are you doing?" Koyomi flattens his hands againt the wall.

Senjougahara looks deeply into Koyomi's eyes, intimidating him. He find it hard to keep eye contact.

"You can put your hands on everyone but me, is that it?" Koyomi detects some anger in her voice.

"It's not-" Koyomi's protests are muffled by Senjougahara's lips, as she deeply kisses him.

After a moment she pulls back.

"History has nothing to do with the brevity of your youth Koyomin." Hitagi smiles at him.

Hitagi's smile strikes a chord in Koyomi's heart, as he begins fondly recalling their relationship.

'I don't know if we can go back to that however' Koyomi ponders.

"You know that kiss with Kaiki meant nothing Koyomin...but apologizing is above me."

'Doesn't she mean below?'

Senjougahara presses harder on Koyomi, and he can feel her soft breasts push up on him. She inches closer, feeling her breath on his neck.

"It was nothing compared to the time I spent with you...if I could take it back..." Senjougahara whispers into his ear.

Koyomi falls silent, unable to process his feelings.

Senjougahara suddenly sighs.

"But I guess...I just don't have a space in your story right now."

'Does she believe she's in some kind of novel?'

"When you get bored of commiting incest on your foolish quest Koyomin,"

Koyomi frowns at the comment.

" I'll be waiting to reprimand you..thoroughly."

Koyomi takes a moment to process her statement.

As he stares at Senjougahara, her sharp blue eyes stare back at him, she then licks her lips.

"Oh." He says aloud in understanding.

"Pay me a visit Koyomin...when you are ready to talk about us...I'll be waiting." Hitagi steps back, unpinning Koyomi.

"And if you just want some meaningless degrading sex-"

"Hitagi!" Koyomi interrupts, his face blushing.

"Hmph. Such a prude. Still one of the cutest things about you." Senjougahara brushes her hair off her shoulder and bids him farewell.

'Still very dangerous...' Koyomi watches her leave until her feels someone watching him. He looks down the opposite side of the alley to meet the gaze of a woman feeling scorned at the events she had witnessed. The face of his own sister, Araragi Karen.

Koyomi notices the tears rolling down Karen's flushed face as she looks angrily on at him. Koyomi can only describe her expression as the look of betrayal.

"Karen-chan-" Koyomi begins.

But he is too late, as a foot smashes right into his face.


	27. Chapter 27: A Fire In The Rain

Koyomi reels back from the kick, he grabs his mouth, resetting his jaw into place.

'Guh...Karen...always has one loaded in the chamber...'

Koyomi shakes off the pain, and as his head spins and as his eyes blur, they begin to set on a tearful Karen. Koyomi notices she is slightly soaked, as she stands before him with her fists balled.

'She came out here looking for me? even in the rain?'

Karen's deep grey eyes were glossy from tears as she stared at him scornfully. Watching the dishevelled state of his precious sister weighed heavily on his heart.

Koyomi realized the pain he had truly inflicted.

'Everything else..doesn't matter...all my worries about my future, pale in comparison to my deep love for the person right in front of me...My loving sister.'

As stoic as she had always seemed, Koyomi forgets she's a girl too.

'I've been careless...and inconsiderate. All this time I've threatened to kill people, I'm the one that really should die.'

"Karen-chan..-"

"Why did you hurt my heart Nii-chan? Can't you quit playing around with your sister? If you didn't mean anything you said to me yesterday, why do you keep egging me on?"

Karen brings her forearm to her face to wipe her tears.

"Karen...I..."

"Do you play with other girls emotions as well!? Is my Nii-chan, who I always idolized and assumed the hero, really the dastardly villain?!"

Karen places her hand to her chest.

"I came to beat you up Nii-chan, but where I really needed to vanquish you...Is right here."

Karen taps on her heart.

"Karen, please-"

"I don't want to hear anymore! Just die Nii-chan!!" Karen tearfully exclaims, then turns on her heel to run away.

Koyomi, in a bid of desperation, pounces on her in an attempt to stop her. He hugs her tightly.

"Eeh! Oniichan get off!" Karen struggles, trying to shake off Koyomi, whose gripping her tightly.

"Wait! Hear me out!" Koyomi yells.

"What part?! The one where your idiot sister fell in love with you and was cast aside for the main heroine?!" Karen angrily retorts.

Koyomi is taken aback.

"Karen..."

Karen seizes the opportunity to quickly struggle free and pulls away from Koyomi, her foot slips on wet pavement, however, and she falls right over. Koyomi attempts to grab her, but slips and falls right on top of her, as both siblings fall into a muddy puddle with a resounding splash.

Koyomi pulls himself off of Karen, whose now face down in mud.

Karen pulls herself up on all fours, now covered in muddy water. Karen turns back to Koyomi, her brow furrowed in anger.

"EEECH! ONIICHAN YOU JACKASS!" Karen berates Koyomi.

"Karen-chan I'm sorr-"

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?! IS IT?!"

Karen pushes back, grinding her butt against Koyomi's crotch. The lights in Koyomi's brain burn out at the sudden stimulus.

"If you wanted 'meaningless degrading sex', your sister is right here!" Karen shouts with tears welled up in her eyes and her cheeks emblazoned with crimson.

"That's not what I really want..." Koyomi replies as he backs up, diverting his gaze from Karen's raised butt.

'At least...not at the moment...'

"Then what Nee-chan?!" Karen grunts in frustration. I'm tired of playing guessing games! what more do you want?! I'm-"

Karen's angry shouts are muffled by Koyomi's lips, as he kisses her.

"Nee-chan! What are you-..."

Karen cannot hold in her surprise and embarrassment as Koyomi turns her over on the ground, sliding himself between her thighs.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Karen...I'm really sorry..."

As Karen processes the apology, Koyomi slides his hand underneath her, placing it squarely on her butt.

"Ah!" Karen groans. "Don't just touch me like that so suddenly Nii-chan! my heart will burst!"

"Sorry..."

Koyomi then pulls Karen's arms towards him, as Karen begins to feel her heart flutter.

'He's surely not going to take me here?! Nii-chan is a dangerous predator!'

Karen prepares to kick Koyomi again, but then he suddeny picks her up bridal style.

"Eh?" Karen is taken aback.

"That time you carried me...really you just wanted to be carried right?"

Karen looks away indignantly. Koyomi had scooped her up so suddenly, she had automatically assumed the worst, and she was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry...I'm such a terrible brother.."

Koyomi pulls Karen close, and she can feel his warmth against the cold air. Karen 's inner turmoil begins to settle, as she takes comfort in his embrace.

Koyomi begins to carry Karen home.

"I know I sometimes vanish without a word...or I'm ignorant to your feelings...I might even seem cold towards you..someday, I'll tell you everything..."

Koyomi looks at Karen.

"But never doubt I love you."

Karen feels an overwhelming flood of embarrassment, as she clings to Koyomi's shirt.

"Nii-chan...I don't think you are a bad brother..." Karen blushes as Koyomi looks on to her.

"...I think you are hotter than fire."


	28. Omake 1: Special Sauce and Authors Note

Tsukihi had been alarmed seeing Koyomi enter bridal style with a blushing Karen, and more so that they had been tracking mud throughout the house.

"Don't tell me the both of you...went to a love hotel and eloped!" Tsukihi exclaimed in horror.

Karen smiled a toothy grin at Tsukihi, as Koyomi sighed and removed his muddy shirt.

Karen just couldn't help but play along.

"Yeah! and Oniichan rode me for hours, I thought I would break!"

Koyomi flinches.

"Karen-"

"First he put me against the headboard, and I had my legs dangling in the air!"

Karen flips onto her back and spreads her legs, illustrating the lewd pose.

"Then!"

Karen goes on all fours.

Tsukihi covers her face.

"He was viciously demanding, and I was on all fours!"

Tsukihi shockingly looked on between the space of her fingers.

"And then Oniichan covered me in all of his stuff! and it even got in my mouth!"

"oh my...oh no..."

Tsukihi faints at the graphic incest Karen described.

"Nishishishi!" Karen giggles.

"You are banned from Kanbaru's hourse!" Koyomi declares.

"Eeehhh?!" Karen exclaims in disappointment.

Authors Note: Hey all! IWasOnReach here! I've noticed my story has been slowly gathering traction! To my followers, thank you for reading and following along! I do check reviews often and I am touched by the compliments, this being my first fanfic and all! I am open to criticism and questions as well! Even if I get casual visitors to peruse my story, I feel pride and satisfaction that you guys are out there enjoying it.

I'd suffered a critical phone failure this past week and I was unsure whether the chapters I had been working on survived, luckily the fanfiction app backs up my work so I was able to release it! updates have been a tad slow between that and work and such...

I am aware my chapters seem short. I honestly didn't realize, as I often write them out on mobile, I generally release mobile copies, then return to edit them/ lengthen them later on computer. I generally like to extensively research personalities and traits of characters to nail them down, and unfortunately my research was deleted with my phone. Doing my best to recall what I can.

I've been wanting but hesitant to write as I'm patiently awaiting the next Monogatari season as well! as for those of you who are big fans like I am, I just wanted to let you know theres a fan project to translate the shorter Monogatari stories (such as the short magazine stories or pamphlets) currently in the works! link is on my profile!

My bday is actually in a few days, but after the celebration ill be back to continue my work!

To those of you expecting a story update with this one, I deeply apologize for deceiving you haha. I hope my Omake eases the pain.

Thanks for reading! Updates coming soon!

*I don't own any of the Monogatari works or related media, please don't sue Nisio Isin*


	29. Chapter 28: Take me to Bed

Koyomi had been lying in bed after taking a quick bath. The days events had been draining and he was eager to drift off to sleep. Just as Koyomi had settled into his beds warm inviting sheets, he heard a knock at his door.

"Niichan, it's me, are you asleep?"

Koyomi recognized it as Karen's voice.

'Why is she here? it's so late...'

"No...not yet."

"Can I come in?" Karen asked.

Koyomi felt his heart skip a beat. He felt unprepared to get closer to Karen, still feeling misgivings about pushing his relationship any higher than it was. He tried to think of a quick excuse.

"Uh don't come in Karen! I'm...I'm naked in here!"

Koyomi hears the door quickly open and close as a shadowy figure approaches.

"Aww Niichan, you lied to me!" Karen's face is illuminated by the soft moonlight coming through Koyomi's window. Karen sloops her shoulders and sighs dejectedly.

"You shouldn't lie to your siblings...Hey let me in there Oniichan..." Karen peels back Koyomi's covers and slithers her way in.

"K-Karen!" Koyomi begins to protest, but Karen had already coiled around him.

"I just wanted to get in bed with my cherished and beloved Niichan!" Karen replies in a bubbly tone.

"If you say it like that, people will get the wrong Idea!"

"But you used to always let me sleep with you when we were younger!" Karen begged.

"Okay okay...just..watch your feet."

Koyomi fidgets awkwardly as Karen snuggles up to him. They lie in silence for a moment.

Koyomi exhales and reflects on the comfort of having his sister by his side.

'Karen...why is it the closer we get, the more we hurt?...'

Koyomi places his hand on Karen's head and begins tenderly petting her.

"Niichan?"

Karen's sudden call breaks Koyomi out of his contemplation.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you feel like...we've drifted apart? at least...since childhood."

"...Maybe...but I think the blame lies wholly on me."

Karen notes Koyomi's depressed expression, and slides her hand to Koyomi's chest.

"Open up to me Niichan, You can talk to me."

Koyomi pauses for a moment.

'What could I even say? Where could I even begin? Should I tell her everything? Would it put her in danger if she knew?'

Karen sees the turmoil in Koyomi's face, so she climbs on top of him, placing her face right up to his chin.

"Eheheh you can't escape now Niichan! reveal your secrets!"

Karen pulls closer and presses her breasts against him, she then puts her hands on her cheeks.

"Guuh..." Koyomi realizes she's not the cute young girl she used to be, now budding into a fully developed adult woman. although light as she was, her weight on his chest made it harder for him to breathe.

"It's just...you've gotten so big now.."

Koyomi begins to feel Karen rub her chest on him almost as if in response.

"and..I feel you and Tsukihi will eventually drift away...I'm afraid to lose you..like you'll be taken away from me."

Karen grows silent.

"Maybe my worries are just silly..."

"Niichan!" Karen interrupts, maling Koyomi jump. " We are your sisters...Tsukihi and I will always be by your side! and I'll always love you..."

Koyomi began to feel tears well up at the touching moment.

'Is this pure sisterly affection? there couldn't be a purer love!'

Koyomi felt relief wash over him at Karen's reassuring words.

"...but Niichan."

"Huh?"

Karen stares intently at Koyomi, as her hand begins to move.

Karen's hand works it's way down Koyomi's body, and settles on Koyomi's crotch.

"Niichan..."

Using her finger, Karen delicately draws circles over Koyomi's pants.

"I've been feeling a strong fire inside me lately Niichan..."

Koyomi begins to sweat at Karen begins to gently touch a very sensitive area.

"K-Karen..."

"Ever since you've stopped training with me, I've been wanting to get physical with you."

Karen's other hand explores over his chest.

"at first I thought I just wanted to spar..."

Koyomi begins to see Karen's face blush harder.

"but...then I began touching myself...and thinking of you..."

Karen inches closer and Koyomi can feel her breath on his neck.

"Ever since the toothbrush dare...i've been feeling another kind of sensation...I was afraid Niichan may not have felt the same about me..."

Karen moves up so she hovers over Koyomi, making eye contact, her deep grey eyes were filled with mixed emotions.

"I was afraid of being rejected..."

The siblings stare at each other, feeling embarrassed as the air between them begins to get thicker, they both recalled the events of the past few days, and resolve begins to form inside Karen.

"But I think our feelings have become abundantly clear Niichan...I know in your heart where I am...and...I think I feel the same now..."

Karen smiles warmly at Koyomi, and he feels his heart rapidly melt in its radiance. In this moment, Karen had become a warming light that dispelled all worry Koyomi felt.

'Karen...'

"and also..."

Karen sits up and straddles Koyomi.

"Seeing you with other women...felt completely unacceptable!" Karen decries.

"I don't want to give my Oniichan to anyone else!"

Koyomi sighs and puts his hand on his forehead

'You never change Karen...'

"So Niichan..."

Karen adopts a serious tone, surprising Koyomi.

"Have sex with me."


	30. Chapter 29: I'll Never Let You Go

Karen had been rubbing Koyomi through his pants, when she begins to feel something grow in her hands.

Karen's face suddenly lights up with realization, as she smiles mischeviously at an embarrassed Koyomi, his cheeks now red hot.

"Am I exciting you Niichan? Nishishishi~"

Karen begins to increase her rubbing while Koyomi squirms under her, the torture becomes too much for Koyomi.

Then Karen grips it.

Koyomi instinctively backs away, but Karen wraps her arms around his neck, preventing his escape.

"Niichan!" Karen pouts, "you aren't running away again!"

Karen extends her long slender legs over Koyomi as she holds onto him tightly, preventing his escape.

Koyomi tries to wiggle out but his sister has him held like a vice.

"K-Karen wait...we can't! on top of me not being emotionally ready...this is a really dangerous situation!" Koyomi pleads.

Koyomi then witnesses in agony as Karen pulls down her sweater zipper, revealing her bare navel.

"A very dangerous situation!"

Koyomi wiggles free of Karen's grasp and falls out of the bed with a loud heavy thud.

He lifts himself off the floor at looks up at Karen. Her sweater has fluttered open slightly and Koyomi realizes she isn't wearing a bra.

"Hii- Wait a minute! why aren't you wearing anything underneath!?"

"Niichan...haven't you realized yet what I fully intended to do by coming to you in the dead of night?"

Karen takes a few steps forward.

"Oniichan...I'm going to prove my love to you tonight, I am giving myself to you!"

Karen suddenly throws a piece of cloth into Koyomi's face.

Koyomi pulls it off and holds it out, then blushes heavily once he realizes he is holding Karen's underwear. He looks to Karen, and registers her smooth creamlike thighs, do not have the visible panty line.

"Karen! what are you doing put these back on!"

Koyomi averts his gaze in embarrassment and waves around the underwear hoping Karen would take it, but he feels a hand grasp his.

Karen then picks up Koyomi by the collar, and flings him on the bed. Before he can even recover, she climbs on top and straddles Koyomi, who is mustering all his willpower to not let his gaze wander down.

'What am I doing? I've seen her naked dozens of times! but..this situation...'

"Oniichan...make love to me!" Karen exclaims, almost in desperation.

"Eeeh?! that is not something you tell your Oniichan!"

"Don't worry Niichan, I am a virgin.." Karen reassures Koyomi.

"-that isn't what I'm worried about!-"

"...so I am nice and tight."

Karen trails her hands up her well toned thighs, almost as an invitation.

Koyomi audibly gulps.

'I thought this would be a natural situation to be in, given my feelings, but...this is too much!'

Koyomi still looking hesitant begins to frustrate Karen.

"Don't tell me you haven't been curious too Niichan!"

"B-but Karen..."

Karen leans forward,

and their lips intersect, Karen for the first time leads the kiss, pushing closer to Koyomi's face. The contact sends Koyomi's mind into a state of pure bliss. Karen takes Koyomi's hand and places it on her breast without breaking the kiss. Koyomi relishes the buoyancy and smoothness. Koyomi squeezes it and Karen breaks off for a moment to allow a small moan. Koyomi begins to feel reservations once more, when he is reassured by another kiss.

Karen draws back from the kiss, her face a deep red and her eyes half lidded as she stares inently at Koyomi. Koyomi himself begins to feel a strange sensation too as the air is hot and heavy once more.

Karen begins to run her hands over her breasts, while Koyomi tries very hard not to drool.

"Niichan! I want you to make love to me with reckless abandon!"

"Uh..."

Karen pulls off her sweater. Koyomi can barely focus on Karen's face anymore.

"We got so close, that time you brushed my teeth!"

"Erm..."

"...and I never felt happier."

Karen reaches down and begins fumbling with Koyomi's zipper.

"I want this Niichan. I want you."

Karen finds the latch.

"Koyomi Niichan...I love you!"

Karen finally pulls the zipper down.

 _Thwang!_

Koyomi had been hit by Cupid's arrow, but it had been a demon for which struck such a lecherous blow to Koyomi, as he had begun to entertain the idea of ravishing his sister in bed.

'I...I...'

Karen looks at him with bedroom eyes, she places her finger to her lips, her eyes enchanting him as he feels his resolve melt in the presence of his irresistible sister. Maybe it had helped that she had begun to stroke furiously.

'I want to...make love to my sister.'

Araragi Koyomi, had finally been honest with himself.

"Okay! We will do it once, then never again!" Koyomi declares without shame.

"Yes!" Karen replies.

"and then we will never speak of this to anyone!" Koyomi states.

Karen tears away his pants.

"The secret follows us to the grave-"

"Shut up and kiss me Niichan!"

and then it had been said that for three days, the neighborhood had become plagued with strange noises.

The local neighbors had thought someone was being murdered by the startling sounds coming from the Araragi household. Followed by the sudden string of absences by two of the Araragi siblings.

The youngest daughter Tsukihi, had continued to rave about the 'indecency' going on in their house, but everyone had reasoned that maybe she simply wasn't getting enough fiber.


	31. Chapter 30: Sex Siblings

Araragi Koyomi is a terrible person. This is an undisputed fact. It was also reinforced by the terribly lewd act he was to commit on his sweet, loving, and innocent sister with uncontrollable impetus.

were this some kind of written work, he would take this moment to inform the readers to avert their eyes, as there would be no redemption beyond this point. though, who could blame them?

Araragi Koyomi would argue that he was an unwilling participant. bewitched by some supernatural means to bedding his sister, a truly solid defense; that would likely never hold in a court of his peers.

any average individual would step away from the obvious taboo between siblings, and carefully consider the various reasons why incest would be a bad idea.

But the Araragi siblings were not your average siblings.

Had you been in Araragi Koyomi's shoes however; a semi-nude Araragi Karen wrapped up in your bedsheets, sheet edges hung precariously over firm breasts. Toned abs glistening with sweat, and creamlike thighs parted like soft pillows, as she tugged at the hem of her underwear while biting her lip in agonizing anticipation. The rammifications would be furthest from your mind, tucked somewhere between the nether regions of his sisters fantastic buttocks.

and had you the pent up frustration of an immortal protagonist, who is constantly the victim of whatever flavor of the week aberration, or violent girl to plague his life, seeking only to dive between your sweet loving sister's inviting glistening thighs, might seem like the most appealing priority.

Araragi Koyomi is a terrible person.

But he would claim his sisters virginity as his own. Because he could never give it to anyone else.

and as he traced his fingers across the front of his sisters panties, and as she let out the first moan, one of many more to surely come.

He knew he could no longer hold back.

he had been overtaken by the singular urge, to overun his sisters senses.

Koyomi buries his face into Karen's beautiful thighs, and nuzzles his face into them

"Ahh!! Niichan, do you like my thighs that much?"

"Well you are always working on them, how can I not admire them?"

"Smooth Niichan~"

"Not as smooth as you,"

Koyomi begins to caress them with his hands and kiss them.

"Ahh, be gentle."

Koyomi then licks his sisters thigh.

Karen flinches.

"Ahh, Niichan...you pervert!" Karen chides.

Koyomi works his way up to Karen's smooth stomach, and begins to trace his tongue up her navel.

"Mmm that tickles~"

Koyomi then returns to scattering kisses all over Karen's well toned body as he eyes his goal.

The twin peaked mountains of Araragi Karen. He was determined to conquer them today!

His hands smooth over her stomach and her abs, making Karen squirm and giggle under his touch, as he clasps her chest.

"Have I gotten big enough Niichan?"

Koyomi was beside himself at the pleasure of tapping her breasts and making them jiggle.

"Nishishishi! Even Tsukihi looks at them with envy!"

Koyomi leans forward and runs his tongue over Karen's right nipple, surprising Karen.

"Ahh! Niichan don't do that so suddenly-"

Koyomi ignores her protests as he begins suckling them while flicking them with his tongue as well.

"Ahhh!! Mmm!!" Karen runs her hands through Koyomi's hair as she clutches him close.

"mmhhm..Niichan is devouring me! Do I taste good Niichan?"

Koyomi now back away and makes his way back down, clamping his teeth on Karen's panties and pulling them down.

"Niichan is an animal in bed! how scary!~" Karen wiggles her legs free of the restrictive garment as Koyomi pulls her thighs closer. Karen then spreads her long beautiful legs open for Koyomi.

"Eat up Niicha-Hii!!"

Koyomi, taking the intiative, runs his tongue over Karen's sweet spot as he begins exploring her folds, pulling her lower lips apart.

"Ahhh..Ahhh" Karen bites down on her finger to quiet her moaning, but Koyomi continues relentlessly assaulting her with pleasure, as she writhes unable to keep still, Koyomi reaches under and clasps her buttocks, delving deeper into Karen.

"Aaaah! Aaah!! Niichan it feels really good!!"

Koyomi intesifies his rythm as Karen begins to tense up in his grasp. Koyomi's tongue exploring Karen makes her buck her hips into him as she gropes her own breasts, reveling in pleasure. Koyomi begins to feel his sister teetering on the edge as she begins to grip his head, Karen feels herself ready to melt when Koyomi suddenly stops and pulls away.

"Ehh? Niichan why'd you stop, I was so close~"

Koyomi stands, and Karen can see beyond her foggy vision, that Koyomi is at full mast.

Karen's eyes open wide.

"Ohh...Niichan~ What are you going to do with that? You aren't going to go..I-in there?!?"

Karen covers her butt with her hands.

"N-no I...well..maybe later..but first."

Koyomi pulls Karen over to him, and lines himself up against her.

"Niichan!" Karen throws up her hands stopping Koyomi.

"A-are you sure you want to take my virginity? I know I'm not your first choice but..." Karen looks away embarrassed.

Koyomi leans over and kisses Karen deeply, then pulls back.

"I'm sure Karen, I want you."

Karen averts her gaze and tries to cover her face with her hands to hide the embarrassment rising to her face at her brothers blatant statement.

"Go..go ahead Niichan..." She whispers.

Karen tenses up as Koyomi pushes against her, Karen's natural lubrication allows him to slide in fairly easily, He pushes past some small resistance, pressing his whole member into Karen.

Karen winces in pain and tenses up.

"Does it hurt? Should I Sto-"

Karen wraps her long legs around Koyomi.

"No! Please continue!"

Karen like always, keeps putting a brave face.

"Okay."

Koyomi begins to gently slide in and out, as Karen lets out a small yelp at every stroke.

Eventually Karen's yelps turn into moans, as they begin to intensify, Koyomi begins to increase his thrusts.

"Aahhh Aah! Aah! Aah! Niichan! More! Please!"

Karen reaches up and intertwines her fingers behind Koyomi's neck. Koyomi grips her hips, and begins going as deep as he can, grinding into Karen.

"Niichan is finally inside of me! It feels..so good! more Niichan! make love to me more!"

Koyomi grips her close as he continues ro thrust into her, Karen holds onto his shoulders as Koyomi begins to slam into her. The siblings continue for a few minutes, generating intense body heat, they begin to sweat as their juices intermix, Karen begins to tighten up.

"Niichan..I'm...I'm gonna.."

Karen grows tense as Koyomi slams his hips against hers. Her grey striking eyes begin to flutter in ecstacy.

"Aah!...Me too Karen...Mmmh!"

"Niichan! Niichan!!" Karen pleads out Koyomi's name as he finishes the last of his thrusts, Karen begins to convulse as she tips over the edge and moans loudly, while Koyomi pulls out and releases all over Karen's glistening abs. The two siblings moan loudly together before collapsing on each other while breathing heavily.

"Eheheh, Niichan left me all sticky~"

Karen touches her stomach, spreading Koyomi's seed.

"That was amazing Niichan~" Karen exhales.

Karen and Koyomi share another kiss, running their hands over each other, they then settle to cuddle and catch their breath.

"I love you Karen..." Koyomi breathes into Karen's shoulder.

"I love you too Niichan...Koyomi."

The siblings hug, and Koyomi realizes to late he's smeared himself against Karen, causing Karen to laugh aloud.

"Niichan..." Karen begins as Koyomi looks at her.

"Best 2 out of 3?"

"Maybe 5" Koyomi jokes.

Karen laughs as Koyomi pulls her under the covers.


	32. Chapter 31: She Knows

"Master...even I am at a loss for words..."

Shinobu had materialized from Koyomi's shadow, holding the back of her hand over her mouth, she stared down at Koyomi, who lay shirtless and exhausted by his strewn about sheets.

Shinobu was trying very hard not to stare at Koyomi's exposed body. She bites her lip to refrain herself, before her eyes set on Karen.

"what a lecherous demon you are...seducing your sister,"

Koyomi's lust for his sister had been sated after going many many rounds together. Initial regret had begun to seep in, but a sleeping nude Karen lay beside him, tuckered out from the events of the night. He might have pushed her too hard, not accounting his vampiric stamina, as Karen had collapsed and fallen asleep. Koyomi took the time to marvel at her beauty, gently pushing her hair to the side. He watched her slumbering peacefully. Karen and he had finally bared all to each other, and consumated their mutual bond. Koyomi felt reassured as a lingering warmness in his heart pertained, he could not help but smile, and even Shinobu's insults did not phase him.

"Hey, you are aware we share mutual feelings right? so all that...erm"

Shinobu blushes slightly and makes a ring with one of her hands and pushes her index finger through it.

"Activity...I felt it."

Koyomi looks to Shinobu, who is visibly flustered and sweaty, staring at him angrily.

"Sorry..."

"You are going to owe me alot more than a sorry!" Shinobu huffs. "a box of donuts! maybe two!"

Koyomi however had been lost tracing Karen's curvy bare back.

The sight of her lecherous master ogling a woman that wasn't herself had begun to annoy Shinobu however, and she smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, what did you do that for?"

"...There was a fly." Shinobu huffily replies, cheeks puffed.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yknow-" Shinobu interrupted, her tone annoyed, "Your harem will find out soon enough...and even with all my powers, I may not be able to protect you..."

Shinobu feels something catch onto her foot, and looks down. Shinobu frowns as she peels off Karen's panties from her foot with mild disgust and tosses them aside.

"Harem? what are you talking about"

"You can't be this dense master..." Shinobu looks at Koyomi's face and sighs, "Then again my master is a big fool.."

"Hey, I'm right here!"

"Just as well...have you not noticed the attention you have garnered lately? the implications you may be involving your sister into? your half vampirism, or telling her about me!"

"Erm."

"And speaking on the future, how far are you willing to pursue this foolish fling? how will you deal with your family and close friends? Haven't you thought about this at all?"

"No, not really." Koyomi says mindlessly.

"Did you even wear protection?!"

Koyomi shrugs.

Shinobu places her hand on her forehead in an attempt to quell the incoming headache from trying to reason with her empty headed master. Shinobu's eyes settle on Koyomi beginning to run his hand down Karen's back.

"Gah...whatever! you're annoying me!"

Shinobu begins to retreat back into the shadows. As she looks on to Koyomi lying beside his slumbering sister, ignoring the overpowering feeling of jealousy, she recalls a very important person that may bring the greatest trouble.

"One last thing Master..." Shinobu's eyes meet her master's, her tone serious.

"Hmm?" Koyomi replies, distracted by Karen's bare behind.

"What will you tell that intrusive catgirl?"

"absolutely nothing!" Koyomi waves it off,

"She will never find out!"


	33. Chapter 32: But what does she know?

"I know what you did."

Hakekawa Tsubasa confronted Koyomi one morning.

Koyomi had been rubbing his neck and sore muscles from last night, when an angry Hanekawa Tsubasa had run into the classroom during lunch and slammed her hands on his desk. Her declarative statement had made Koyomi's eyes widen as he stared on incredulously, along with a few of his classmates still in the room.

"E-eh...I have no Idea what you are talking about..." Koyomi said aloud, as he glanced around the room trying to defuse the situation.

Tsubasa's subsequent death glare shot through him like a laser fired off by a guy named after a refrigerator component on some planet filled with strange green men with antennas, as Koyomi looks away in an attempt to break eye contact.

However Hanekawa had clamped her hands down on Koyomi's head and jerked his head back towards her, her scowl clearly visible.

"I know what you did Araragi Koyomi"

Koyomi had flinched, using his full name had meant she was serious.

Koyomi had begun to get pensive, there may have been alot of other things he may have done,

There was no way Hanakawa would have been able to find out about Karen.

Koyomi began to relieve some of his stress, assured she could never know.

"Before we proceed, what is this about specifically?" Koyomi deflected.

Hanekawa traces her finger on Koyomi's desk, spelling out the character for Imouto.

Koyomi could not hide his utter shock as the blood left his face.

'She knows!'

"H-how did you even-?"

"I know what I know Araragi-kun, " she spat spitefully. "But frankly I wish I hadn't!"

'Maybe she's stalking me or something-'

Hanekawa slaps him.

'Uwa!! maybe she can read minds too!' Koyomi rubs his stinging cheek.

"How dare you take advantage of Karen-chan! it is unbecoming of your responsibility as a big brother!"

"I didn't take advantage of anyone!.." Hanekawa glares at him, "well...at least this time!"

Hanekawa reels back, huffing in disbelief.

"Anyway how is the personal life of me or my sisters any concern of yours?"

"Karen-chan and Tsukihi are my close friends, and I am like an older sister to them. And if anyone takes advantage of them, even their brother! I will intervene!"

Hanekawa singles out Koyomi, cornering him. Any rational explanation wouldn't work against Hanekawa, she can cherry pick through his lies.

Koyomi gathered his resolve. He decided his best weapon would be to tell the truth, he could not lie any longer.

"Yknow what Hanekawa, I DID sleep with Karen, and I did it more than once last night!"

Hanekawa wears a face of utter shock as Koyomi stands from his desk. Some of the students have looked on at the commotion.

"I deeply love my sister, and she loves me! we had consumated our love and have accepted each other in earnest!"

Tsubasa is visibly taken aback by the confession.

"I-I did not want to believe it but here you are admitting to it!" Hanekawa puts her face in her hands. "Oh no...what do I do?"

Koyomi sighs, some of the students had begun to gossip, and he could overhear some of the mean things they were saying. Koyomi gathers his things, he was in no mood to stay here and argue with Hanekawa.

Hanekawa observes Koyomi silently gathering his belongings, she looks around at the other students, realizing what she had done. Hanekawa then begins to panic.

"Hey..no you can't leave yet class isn't over!"

Koyomi pushes his chair in and begins to walk towards the door.

"Koyomi-kun I still want to talk, wait!"

Koyomi walks past Hanekawa and slides open the door, he begins to walk down the hallway. Hanekawa gives chase and calls out after him.

"I-if you stop sleeping with Karen, I'll show you my boobs!"

Koyomi stops in his tracks and turns as Hanekawa grips her chest, she shuts her eyes in embarrassment as she begins to jiggle them in her hands in hopes of enticing him.

'Damn. She went right for the heart with that strike.' Koyomi felt his heart had been staked, as his weakness for Hanekawa's bountiful busoms reared its head.

Koyomi has used all of his willpower to resist. But he began to feel his will crack.

But suddenly, the image of his sister Karen permeated in his mind. Koyomi suddenly had an great epiphany.

"Y'know what Hanekawa, I have faith..."

"Eh?" Hanekawa pauses.

"...faith that karen will swell in size! I'm sure she will someday surpass you!"

Koyomi turns to avoid the coming nosebleed as Hanekawa balls her fists.

"Araragi-kun, you are traveling down a dark path of your youthful development! and as class president, I cannot allow your indecent behavior!"

"So..."

Hanekawa pauses for a moment, as if to gather her strength.

"sleep with me instead!"


	34. Chapter 33: The cat who became a martyr

Before Koyomi could even react, Hanekawa grabbed him by the wrist and began dragging him down the hall.

"H-hey what are you doing?!"

Hanekawa pulls him into the nearby women's restroom and moves towards the furthest stall.

"Hanekawa, stop!"

Hanekawa pulls Koyomi into the stall and pushes him against the wall. Hanekawa pauses for a second, a stern look adjourned on her face.

"Have you gone mad!? why did you drag me into the girls restroom?" Koyomi exclaims, "If someone were to see me in here they'd think I'm some kinda malicious pervert!"

"aren't you?" Hanekawa accuses.

"that's beside the point!...whoa!"

Hanekawa then pins Koyomi against the stall, pressing her large breasts against him.

"What are you-"

"I can't allow you to have such an indecent relationship with Karen-chan!"

Hanekawa exclaims, her brow was furrowed and she was seemingly distressed.

'It seems she can't let this go...'

"Hanekawa..." Koyomi begins.

Hanekawa suddenly grabs Koyomi's hand and places it on her breast. His hand melts into the soft flesh. Koyomi finds himself trying to shake off the pleasurable sensation.

'Not good, she's fully aware of my weaknesses!'

Hanekawa stifles her gasps as she makes Koyomi feel her right breast, Koyomi tries to pull his hand away, but Hanekawa suddenly grabs it.

"I'll offer my body instead Araragi-kun!"

"Hii- this isn't some kinda sacrificial lamb kinda deal!"

Hanekawa falls silent.

"...Am I...not good enough, Araragi-kun?"

Koyomi falls silent, feeling the shift in mood.

'Hanekawa...'

Hanekawa slams her knee against the stall, and forces his hand on her buttocks.

'Guh! she caught me off guard!"'

Hanekawa then allows her hands to trail down Koyomi's chest, before sliding over his crotch, she then begins to gently brush against it with her fingertips.

Koyomi's male instincts come alive all at once as his palm grips the perfectly smooth and curved peach.

'this softness burns at my soul.'

Hanekawa places her full hand on his crotch, and begins stroking at his growing mound.

'Mmm...two can play at that game!'

Koyomi then squeezes Hanekawa's backside.

'She will be sure to stop now'

"Aaah!" Hanekawa moans.

'Not the effect I intended.'

Koyomi looks down at Hanekawa, who then stares back as the air begins to thicken.

"Use me to...uhm..relieve yourself if you must Araragi-kun..." Hanekawa turns away, as if submitting herself.

"but leave your sisters alone!"

Koyomi takes his hands away from her.

"You say that like I'm some kind of monster!" Koyomi huffs.

"Well...you kinda are."

Koyomi is at a loss for words.

"I'll satisfy your lustful needs Araragi-kun, for the sake of what decency you still have left! In exchange you'll break off your indecent relationship with your sister."

"I told you it was mutual..."

Koyomi begins to feel slightly offended at Hanekawa acting like a martyr, but he savors the idea of intimacy with Hanekawa.

'But...I do love Karen...I can't accept this offer, it's not like she's serious...is she?'

Koyomi takes a moment to observe Hanekawa, and notices she is trembling.

'She's trying to put up a brave front, but I can see she hasn't thought this through.'

"You aren't...really as ready for this as you are trying to come off as, are you?" Koyomi chides.

"Don't patronize me Araragi-ku- Aah!!"

Koyomi seizes the moment to tug down Hanekawa's panties, Hanekawa is taken aback by the sudden attack and shrieks and blushes furiously as she reaches down for her underwear.

Koyomi uses the opportunity to slide under the bathroom stall and runs towards the girls bathroom door.

"Araragi-kun!" Hanekawa calls from behind him, as she opens the stall door and stumbles to catch up.

Koyomi makes it to the door and pulls on the handle.

When a sudden force pushes him back, and he falls down onto the girls bathroom floor.

The bathroom seems to be suprisingly slippery, as he slides back and knocks into Hanekawa, who trips and falls on top of him with a heavy thud.

Koyomi looked up in his dazed vision to see a female's hand holding the door open, as a girl began to walk in.

'Ow, did the door hit me?' Koyomi winced once he registered the pain.

Koyomi realized the air was knocked out of him from Hanekawa's sudden weight falling on him as he was struggling to breathe. He looked up from his chest to find Hanekawa had fallen on him, his line of sight now focused right up Hanekawa's skirt.

and Hanekawa hadn't quite pulled her panties up yet either.

Koyomi clutched his face as the nosebleed began to dribble down.

"Ah...Araragi-kun are you okay?" Hanekawa groaned.

"Doing really well Hanekawa, great even!"

Shoes clicking on the bathroom floor brought Koyomi's attention to the new presence in the bathroom.

"Oho? What's this?"

Koyomi's head spun, but he recalled it was a familiar voice speaking.

"I had heard my cheeky little ex-boyfriend had ran in here with a girl, and here I find you, a tangle of limbs on the floor before me."

The mystery girl walked into the bathroom before closing the door behind her, she audibly sighs and pushes back her purple hair, a smug aura permeating from her.

"Ah I see, and I catch him committing such vulgar crimes as well on poor Hanekawa-chan, with her panties down no less! Tell me Koyomin,"

Koyomi audibly gulps, hearing his nickname as the pieces in his rattled brain suddenly connect.

"Hitagi...It's not-"

Senjougahara places her hands on her hips.

"How would you like to die today?"


	35. Chapter 34: Molest like the rest

Koyomi had been placed in the utmost precarious position. Stuck between the two greatest of foes: Hanekawa's butt cheeks.

Joking aside, Senjougahara Hitagi had just walked in, and permeated a murderous aura about her.

He had to choose his next words carefully, because they would likely be the ones written on his tombstone.

Koyomi quickly pulled away from Hanekawa and scrambled back until his back was against the wall.

"I would like to not die today, very very much so!" Koyomi pleads desperately.

"Sorry, that is not an option." Senjougahara coolly replies.

Senjougahara pulls a stapler seemingly out of nowhere, further intimidating Koyomi, who prostrates himself on the floor and begins pleading for his life.

"Ah, what a sorry sight, and how completely appropriate of you Araragi Koyomi."

Senjougahara crosses her arms and takes a moment to appreciate Koyomi's groveling, as Hanekawa rises and sheepishly pulls up her underwear.

Hitagi turns to Hanekawa, who freezes in place.

"So explain. or should I reserve a second body bag?"

Senjougahara snaps the stapler, causing Hanekawa to perk up.

"Erm umm...Koyomi-kun slept with his sister! a-and and I was trying to save his moral character!" Hanekawa explains.

"Hanekawa-" Koyomi began to protest in earnest, when a protractor stuck itself to the wall beside him.

"Did I tell you to stop groveling?" Senjougahara warns.

Koyomi sinks back to begging on the floor.

Senjougahara takes a moment to process, and touches her brow.

"Koyomin doesn't have much of a moral character to save y'know."

"Hey!" Koyomi protests. "Hanekawa assaulted me!"

"I only did it to keep you from further falling into the abyss of incestuous taboo!" Hanekawa replied, red faced.

Senjougahara sighs.

"I suppose this is indeed a problem. we can't have our dear Koyomin leading a life of uninhibited debauchery with his younger siblings."

Senjougahara begins untying her bow and opening her school blouse.

Koyomi begins to sweat bullets.

'Oh crap, Is she going to pull out a meter stick and beat me to an inch of my life? Does she need a meter stick to measure an inch?!'

Koyomi closes his eyes and braces himself, only to be met by a curious softness that settles on his lap.

Koyomi opens his eyes to find Senjougahara straddling him, her blouse pulled down to her shoulders and her light blue bra exposed. Senjougahara had hiked up her skirt as well, revealing her black stockings as she was sitting on top of him.

'W-what is this weird situation!' Koyomi attempted to protest, when his eyes drifted down to Senjougahara's cleavage.

'Those were always so nice...wait no! I need to stop this!'

"Hitagi-"

Senjougahara suddenly pins his hands against the wall with hers, and places her lips on Koyomi, kissing him deeply.

"Mmmhm!" Koyomi turns away breaking the kiss. "What did you do that for?!"

"Hanekawa-chan is right," Senjougahara begins pulling aside her bra straps.

"We must correct from this path, and we will do so by satisfying all your disgusting desires right here."

Senjougahara moves her hands to Koyomi's neck and opens up his collar. She begins kissing his neck, causing Koyomi to shudder. She kisses his neckline, and begins trailing down his chest.

'Agh..no no no I can't give in!'

Koyomi begins to struggle free, when he feels a pair of scissors brush up against his crotch.

Senjougahara pulls Koyomi towards her by his scruff.

"We will wring out all of that lustful wickedness, then utterly crush you into a fine pulp, so we can remold you into proper man."

Koyomi audibly gulps.

"Hanekawa-chan, grab his pants." Senjougahara commands.

"R-right!" Hanekawa says, snapping out of her nervous stupor, she then tugs at one of his legs.

"Aaarggh!! nooo!! help!!"

Just then, Kanbaru Suruga had walked into the bathroom in her basketball uniform, small beads of sweat trailing down her face.

She stops when she notices Koyomi on the floor being assaulted by Senjougahara and Hanekawa.

"Oh! Hey Araragi-Senpai!" Kanbaru happily greets him, "I came in to wash up after practice, I didn't think anyone was in here!"

Kanbaru then pauses to observe the situation. "Oho, are you guys sexually assaulting senpai?"

"Yes! Kanbaru get help!" Koyomi pleads, while struggling to keep his clothes on.

"Okay! I get sloppy seconds!"

"Yes! Wait, what!? No! I'm asking you to stop them!"

"Ah, that's no fun Araragi-senpai!" Kanbaru dives in between Senjougahara and Hanekawa and begins tugging at his belt.

"And here I was offering you casual degrading sex, and you go on with your womanizing ways, really Koyomin..." Senjougahara sighs, tearing at his shirt.

"Uwaaaaaaaa!!"

\--

It was said the women's bathroom was filled with a blood-curdling scream that afternoon, as a semi naked young man had been seen sprinting across the courtyard, being chased by three young ladies.


	36. Chapter 35: Please don't put batteries

Karen had been doing push ups on the living room floor counting to herself. Though her muscles ached, she continued to exert herself, pushing her matted bangs aside with determination. sweatdrops began to drip on the floor, reminding her that it was a particularly warm day today.

Karen had been wringing out all her reservations about her relationship with her brother Koyomi through strenuous exercise. She had felt affirmed in her choice to push her relationship with him. She loved him deeply after all, and was willing to fight for it with all her strength.

Her brother was not known for being the most athletic or disciplined, she had worries he lacked the strong will to face any obstacles they may face.

'Maybe we could start excersising together again, like a small date.'

Karen face becomes flushed at uttering the word.

'At least he doesn't lack any passion when he takes me to bed.' Karen giggled to herself at her own dirty joke.

'He certainly has more stamina than me there, I need to catch up!"

Hence, she began to train. Karen bends backwards and begins to stretch her legs.

As Karen continued her morning routine, she couldn't shake the feeling something was off. The entire time, Tsukihi's strange doll was propped up against a nearby wall and had seemingly been watching her. the bright piercing green eyes were unnerving her quite a bit.

"Tsukihi's doll...She is always leaving it around at strange places."

Karen stands up and walks over to the doll. She crouches down and pokes the dolls cheek.

The doll did not move.

"It is dressed really cute...I wonder if Oniichan likes this style?"

Karen takes a moment to dwell on the fact she had often seen her beloved Oniichan sneaking around whispering to the doll.

Karen runs her eyes over the young girl doll, unlike most dolls her skin feels really soft, and her hair feels like real human hair. Though her eyes are glossy and don't blink, they were striking. She looks like she could come alive at any moment.

Karen's eyes drift down to her thigh highs, which are snuggly pulled up to her thighs.

"Hmm.."

Karen lifts up the dolls skirt, peeking underneath.

"Panties!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Could it be...it's one of those strange love doll things I've read about on Oniichan's computer!"

Feeling incredibly curious, Karen carefully picks up the doll.

"Huh...It's suprisingly heavy...like a real body!"

Karen flips the doll over, as it flops and bends over, it's limbs sprawled outward on the ground. A mischievous smile forms on Karen's lips.

"Nishishi...What are you hiding underneath those panties!"

Karen tugs at the hem of the underwear and peaks inside.

She then immediately drops the doll.

"Ehh..It..It..It has a butthole!"

"Could it be...Oniichan is using this doll in such a way to relieve himself? He is the ultimate hentai!"

"Hey, what are you doing to my cute doll!?"

Tsukihi wanders in from the hallway, holding a shopping basket.

"Eh, Tsukihi...did you know it has a butthole?" Karen asks, pointing at the soft mounds on the dolls hindquarters.

Tsukihi walks into the room adjourned in her trademark yukata and kicks off her sandals, a shopping store bag hung from her elbow.

"Silly, that's where the batteries go."

"Eh?"

Tsukihi raises a finger to the confused Karen.

"I have a feeling she is one of those european dolls that are really fancy! there's times when I could swear it moved by itself."

Tsukihi looks towards the doll, who is face down on the ground.

"And it just came to me...maybe she just needs batteries!"

Tsukihi rummages through her shopping bag.

"I've tried small batteries and I've seen it's eyes twitch acouple times, but this time!~" Tsukihi pulls out of her bag a pack of large batteries.

"I'm sure it'll move this time!"

"A-ah...right." Karen replies.

As Tsukihi starts tearing the wrappimg from the giant batteries, Karen returns to her thoughts about Koyomi.

She knows of course that her Oniichan has always been really cool and popular, but it wasn't until recently she realized how many girls actually hang around him.

It began to make her heart sink at the thought that their relationship was only physical, and that he'd lose interest in her.

Karen couldn't help but begin questioning herself.

"Maybe my boobs aren't big enough, like Hanekawa-san's..." Karen places her hands on her chest, recalling all of themes of Koyomi's magazines hidden under his mattress.

"I'd hope I'm not boring him... was he unsatisfied with the last time?...maybe we should try something different."

Karen begins to brainstorm ideas while looking down at the doll, as Tsukihi grabs one of the batteries.

"Hey Tsukihi...Is the doll supposed to sweat like that?" Karen asks.

"I dunno" she said.

As Karen watched Tsukihi struggle to insert the batteries, Karen couldn't help but blush, remembering Koyomi teasing her with his finger before.

"Maybe he wants to do the same thing to me...with his batteries..."

Karen lost herself in fantasy for a moment, picturing her super cool Oniichan ravishing her once more, and daring to explore regions of her she herself never knew.

Karen lay upon a bed of roses, as Koyomi brushed her teeth ever so gently, the thought of her brother violating such a private space inside her thrilled her immensely.

"Ah Karen-chan," He said sweetly, "The brush really wants to probe another place"

"Eh? W-where Niichan?"

Koyomi lowers the brush, sliding the pointy end down her toned body, snaking down between her breasts and bumping over every abdominal muscle, he runs it along her thighs, diving in between them.

"N-niichan! that's-"

"But I want to put it there Karen,"

Koyomi grips the toothbrush tightly, and begins to press inwards.

"Uwaaaah!!~"

...

"Karen-chan stop drooling on the floor i can't concentrate!"

"Eh? Sorry..."

Karen wipes her mouth, embarrassed at her own perverted fantasizing. She would be willing to do anything for her Oniichan, but wondered whether such a thing would hurt.

"That doll sure looks uncomfortable." Karen said.

As she looked upon the doll, she couldn't help but wonder if that flat expression had somehow turned into a scowl, or if it was just her imagination.


	37. Chapter 36: For the batteries

Tsukihi had been sleeping comfortably in her bed when she felt her bedsheets flutter to the ground.

"Eh?...Karen if thats you, go sleep in your own bed or something..just stay outta Oniichan's-"

Tsukihi froze...a shadow was looming over her, radiating such a horrible dense feeling that was giving her goosebumps.

Tsukihi turned to face the strange shadow, and was met with clear cerulean eyes.

standing beside her bed now was the fully erect form of her doll, wearing the black french maid outfit she put on her earlier. the usual stony expression on her face.

"Hah...I was scared for a moment...eh...did the batteries work!?" Tsukihi exclaimed in wonderment.

Tsukihi was startled as the doll's head grew a red vein, the doll's stoic gaze had a thinly veiled aura of disdain coming from it.

The doll girl's head suddenly turned to the side at an impossibly neckbreaking angle.

"Yes, and they were quite uncomfortable."

"Gah!!..you can talk!"

"Yes, must be the batteries jammed uncomfortably inside me...My Name is Ononoki Yotsugi, and I have come to return the favor."

Tsukihi summoned her senses as she realized her hands had been bound behind her with a taut rope.

"Eh? what is this? why am I tied up?" Tsukihi asks.

The doll girl turns her head once more, as if cracking her neck.

"I did not want you to run away when I repay you for your kindness..."

"My kindness?..."

"For the batteries."

realization quickly set in for Tsukihi, as she realized the trouble of the situation she was in.

"Eheheh..it was my pleasure...now If you could kindly untie these ropes..."

Yotsugi reaches over to Tsukihi, and begins to pull her pants down, revealing Tsukihi's plump little butt, adjourned with bear panties.

"Yeeeek!" Tsukihi struggles and tugs on her arm binds.

"W-what are you doing?!" Tsukihi exclaims.

Yotsugi then reaches over and pulls down Tsukihi's underwear, Tsukihi flinches as her rosy derrier is now exposed to the open air.

"You seem pretty uncomfortable having your bottom exposed...I wonder why you insist on doing so to others then?" Yotsugi states coolly.

"Waah...I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I didn't know you could feel it! o-or that you could talk!! I thought you were just some weird"

Tsukihi's begging and glossy eyes did not deter the expressionless doll, as she grabs Tsukihi's hips and raises them high.

"We are beyond the phase of apologizing. We are now on the act of retribution."

Yostugi raises a finger.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" Tsukihi looks on fearfully.

Yotsugi nonchalantly lowers her hand, gliding it between Tsukihi's buttcheeks, and sticks her finger right into Tsukihi's rectum.

"Gaaaahhhhh!!! m-my my butt!!"

"This shall be enjoyable."

Yotsugi begins thrusting her finger into Tsukihi backside roughly, as Tsukihi grits her teeth, painful tears well up in her eyes.

"Gaaaah!! Aaaah!!"

Yotsugi slides her finger in all the way to the knuckle, ensuring her finger drives deep into Tsukihi with each painful thrust.

'This really hurts...'

Tsukihi begins to gradually lose her strength with how fiercely she tried to break free. Tsukihi slumps over as she can do nothing but bury her face into her pillow as the finger violently invades her insides..

"Gaaahhhhh..."

"Consider this punishment for the batteries still lodged inside me."

"Nnnngh..."

Yotsugi continues the assault for a few more moments, before she stops moving her hand.

Tsukihi flops into the bed, flustered, embarrassed, and with acute pain in her backside.

"naaaah..hahhh..haahhh..." Tsukihi breathes raggedly into her pillow.

"Hmm...that is enough for now."

Yotsugi stops her finger, as Tsukihi is awash with relief.

"Oh...One last thing." Yotsugi states, holding her finger inside Tsukihi.

"Eh?"

"Unlimited Rulebook..."


	38. Chapter 37: Date Me!

Koyomi rushes into the house and locks the door. He slams his back against the door and takes a moment to catch his breath. he allows himself to slide down to the floor in relief.

'I think I lost them in town...'

Koyomi had been running around town trying to get away from the terrible female trio. He let out a sigh of relief now that he has reached the safety of his home, and takes a moment to catch his breath.

"Ooh~ is that my Niichan's sigh I hear!!"

Koyomi turns toward the hall to find Karen sitting on the living room couch, happily eating a bag of small chocolates. Koyomi can see she is being faintly illuminated by the television. Her grey eyes sparkle as she leans over to look at him in the alcove.

"Niichan! come join me!~" Karen pats the empty couch space beside her. "I'm watching t.v. all by myself since Tsukihi went to bed!"

"Isn't it alittle late for you to still be up?" Koyomi removes his school jacket and throws it on the couch.

"Isn't it alittle late for _you_ to be out?"

Karen shot back, as she grabs Koyomi's jacket and drapes it over herself.

"Geh..."

Koyomi finds himself at a disadvantage.

"Where were you anyway?" Karen asks.

"I...uh..had some errands to run around town!" Koyomi laughs sheepishly.

Karen feels her nose twitch and takes a sniff of Koyomi's jacket. There's a lingering of soft fragrances mixed in with her brother's scent.

'I recognize one as Hanekawa's...'

she takes a moment to stare directly at her brother once more. Her grey eyes, glossy and illuminated by the soft glow of the television, gave them a slight tinge of teal.

Koyomi obserges the long glances of his sibling and begins to believe he's suspect of something when he meets her intense gaze, but feels relieved when she turns back to her program.

Koyomi gingerly moves to take a seat when Karen suddenly speaks.

"So how's Hanekawa-chan doing?"

Koyomi feels his heart jump into his throat at the sudden question. He turns to look at Karen, who is staring at him innocently.

'Is it that obvious that she can tell something happened today?' Koyomi wonders.

Koyomi then clears his throat nervously, "Eh..Um..S-she's fine."

"Ah. Good then."

Karen once more turns to her program.

Koyomi puts his arm on the couch and starts to wonder about the awkward atmosphere.

'Why is she asking about Hanekawa?'

Koyomi decides to remain silent as Karen begins watching a new show.

"Nii-chan...do you..like big breasts?"

"Ehh? What are you asking all of a sudden?" Koyomi sweatdrops.

"Lately...I've been wondering about my bust size..." Karen suddenly grabs the fleshy mounds in her chest.

Koyomi takes a sharp breath as his heart does a backflip.

"Am I too big? too small? do you...dislike them?" Karen asks, jiggling them in her hands.

"N-no not at all..."

'Is she really bothered by stuff like that?'

Koyomi tries to look away, as Karen reaches over and grasps his hand, returning his attention to her.

"Truth is...I always worry about my appearance Nii-chan, ever since I grew tall."

Karen runs her fingers through her ponytail,

"Sometimes I worry I'm not very feminine. If Niichan is really happy loving such a tomboyish girl..."

Karen inches closer to Koyomi.

"Would you prefer if they were bigger or smaller Nii-chan?"

Karen looks at Koyomi, awaiting a response.

Koyomi realizes Karen had always been habitually concerned about her appearance. He had make fun of her in his youth about how she was such a tall and tomboyish girl. Now with the passage of time, he realizes even Karen is sensitive about these things.

His adorable and beloved sister is a woman after all.

Karen continues staring expectantly at Koyomi, as he begins to feel the awkwardness in the air grow.

'I'd better say something, a really well thought out answer that will seem super cool and reassure her...'

"Yeah, I like your boobs."

Koyomi immediately face-palms at the idiotic statement he just blurted out.

Karen blushes and turns away.

"Thanks Nii-chan..." Karen turns away embarrassed.

'shot yourself in the foot yet again' Koyomi chastises himself.

"I'd been thinking I was boring you lately...or maybe you became disinterested in me Nii-chan."

Koyomi feels her hand tighten in his.

"I guess I am a bit relieved. But it's also that we hardly spend any time with you anymore."

Koyomi rubs his neck, he had been pretty busy lately.

"I remember sparring with you all the time, and you'd come shopping with me and Tsukihi often!"

'I'd be afraid to hurt you now, with my crazy vampire strength...' Koyomi recalls.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you, I'm sure Tsukihi does too..."

Karen pauses for a moment to gather her words.

"But...sometimes...it feels like you keep us at a distance."

Koyomi feels a pang of guilt inside him.

'She's right of course...But I'd rather not involve them in aberration business again...'

"-and also!"

"hm?"

"There are so many girls in your life Nii-chan!" Karen grips Koyomi's shirt and shakes him violently.

"We know you're a chronic womanizer!"

"Hey, that hurts."

"Nii-chan is too popular! I have to fight off all these potential rivals!..." Karen exclaims, frustrated.

'Heh...like that would happen.'

Koyomi entertained the idea of witnessing Karen struggle to pull Shinobu from his shadow.

"But, even then..."

Karen curls her hands to her chest.

"Even I wonder how I compare..." Karen states, embarrassed.

'How she compares? to the other girls? and is there really that many??' Koyomi thought.

'most of them were involved in oddity business though...'

"I just wanted to know where I stand. If I-"

Karen seems to trip on the words..

"...am really your girlfriend..or something..."

The duo blush, as it's the first time Karen has brought it up the idea.

Karen waits anxiously for Koyomi to break the silence. An answer was needed. One that should be firmly stated, so as to not misconstrue any intention.

"Well...we are lovers aren't we?" Koyomi states.

He reaches his arm over and pulls Karen to his chest, embracing her.

"I'm not very good at putting it into words...but..."

Suddenly Koyomi grabs Karen's wrists and pushes her back on the couch.

"Eh..Nii-chan?"

"What I do know..."

Koyomi runs his hand over Karen's stomach, up her right breast, amd caresses her cheek.

"...Is that I see you as a beautiful woman,"

Karen feels the blood rush up her face.

"and I need you...Karen-chan..."

Karen smiles, feeling small comfort in his words.

Koyomi presses his lips against hers, kissing her gently as he envelops her in his arms.

"you taste like chocolate."

Karen blushes, putting her hand to her lips..

"Nii-chan...wait..Ah!"

Koyomi pulls Karen towards him and begins exploring Karen's soft body with his hands, running up her stomach and teasing her breasts.

"Aahhh..wait!"

Koyomi then reaches under her shirt, feeling his finger brush against the nub of her nipple.

"I said wait Nii-chan!"

Karen slams her knee into Koyomi's abdomen. Koyomi's minds blanks out with pain, and he rolls off her onto the living room floor.

"I was thinking you were only using me for sex, you lecherous Nii-chan!" Karen exclaims.

Koyomi grimaces at the accusation.

"So...i'd like a proper date!"

Koyomi is caught offguard by the proposition.

"Huh?"

"You haven't really taken me out somewhere lately..and i'd like to go out with you...officially...as a couple..."

"Ah."

'I guess that's a fair request.'

"Ok." Koyomi replies, to Karen's energetic squeals.

Karen then plops down on Koyomi's lap facing him.

"But for now..."

Karen pulls her shirt over her head.

"Please make me yours again."


	39. Chapter 38: Unexpected Guests

Suddenly there is a loud crash at the front door of the Araragi household, as three figures in distinctive pink uniforms barrel inside.

"We probably should have just started here." Senjougahara says, dusting herself off.

a disheveled Hanekawa, Kanbaru, and Senjougahara, burst into the Araragi living room.

"Araragi-kun! we have finally found yo-" Hanekawa begins.

"Ahhh~ Nii-chan more! Make me dirty!"

Kanbaru and Hanekawa collectively scream at the sight of the Araragi siblings fornicating on the floor, as Senjougahara walks in.

"There you are Araragi-kun...and as we suspected, you can't keep your hands off your sister." Senjougahara raises an eyebrow while flicking her hair.

"I knew it! you _are_ having an illict sexual relationship! and you didn't even invite _me_ Araragi-senpai!" Kanbaru yells with tears in her eyes.

Koyomi pulls Karen aside and reaches over to the couch, draping her in his school jacket.

"Ah..Onii-chan?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING BURSTING INTO MY HOUSE?!"

Koyomi stands up, and points a finger at Senjougahara.

"So cool!.." Karen gushes.

"Silence Koyomi. though the crime of breaking and entering is indeed quite serious, it pales in comparison to the clear case of sexual indecency happening in this house!"

Senjougahara then bites her lip.

"And also...if you could kindly lift your pants...little Koyomin is distracting my collegues."

"Eh?"

Koyomi notices Hanekawa peeking through her fingers, as Kanbaru giggles, staring directly at his crotch.

Koyomi looks down to realize he's still got his pants down to his ankles.

"Oh crap!" Koyomi's shame is exposed to all.

He promptly pulls his pants up, and fumbles with his belt.

"Aww, fun's over!" Kanbaru gripes.

"I don't think I could've concentrated with that...thing...pointed at us." Hanekawa says.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to knock down my door and barge in here!" Koyomi replies angrily.

"Well, it was locked!" Hanekawa says.

"That usually means 'don't come in!"

Koyomi had begun to argue with the two girls when he noticed Senjougahara had fallen silent, her hands were balled into fists and she seemed to be trembling.

"I cannot stand by this..." she whispers.

"Huh?" Koyomi utters, confused.

Senjougahara raises her face, and Koyomi encounters her fierce gaze, filled with contempt.

"Koyomin, your relationship with your sister is unatural, and it must end."

"Wha- Who are you to judge me?! who I choose to be with is my own business!"

"your pursuit of love may have started innocently enough, but your foolhardy debauchery poisons the young minds of your sisters..."

"Erk!" Koyomi wished to interrupt, to challenge Senjougahara's claims, but he himself still held doubts about taking advantage of Karen. A deep dark shame that resided in his core. Senjougahara looked on at him with a knowing glance, seeing right through him.

"Koyomin, you are a fool...and I must guide you on the right path."

"Hey, that was my line!" Hanekawa puffs her cheeks.

"you know this relationship cannot last, it will not carry into the future...No..I will not allow it. On both a moral stance and my own selfish reasons."

'selfish reasons? is she on the attack?'

Koyomi steels himself, preparing to jump in front of Karen to protect her from the crab's wrath.

"But...I propose an alternative."

Senjougahara lifts her hands towards Koyomi and smiles.

"come back to me instead Koyomin...and ill wring out every one of your lustful desires."

"WHAT! NO!" Karen objects, clinging to Koyomi.

"I'll even call you Onii-chan. or If you'd prefer...Daddy."

"I really don't like that-"

"Huh!" Senjougahara clutches her chest and pouts. "How coldly you reject my offer! a loathesome lout like yourself. even though I'd offer to let you put it in my-"

"ARE WE REALLY TALKING INDECENCY HERE WHEN YOU KEEP TALKING LIKE THAT?" Koyomi shouts.

"Yeah, Senjougahara-san, that is alittle-" Hanekawa starts.

"Our love is pure and consensual!" Koyomi interrupts. "I don't need anyones approval!"

"Yeah!" Karen agrees, she lets go of Koyomi and stands up.

"I love my Onii-chan, and I would do anything for him! brave any river, beat any rival, and degrade myself in anywhich way he wants!"

"huh?" Koyomi looks at Karen, dumbfounded as Karen cracks her knuckles and enters a fighting stance.

Karen:" But anyone getting between me and my Oniichan is getting walloped!"

Senjougahara scoffs.

"You two are brave to put up such a passionate front. I dare say I'd even admire it, if I didn't find it so foolish."

Senjougahara stomps and Kanbaru and Hanekawa flock to her side.

"We've come to resolve this problem...and if blood is to be spilled-- then so be it!."

"Well actually, I don't feel very comfortable going up against Karen-chan, her physical abilities exceed us both." Hanekawa stammers.

"Tsubasa-chan, even if this battle assuredly ends in our total defeat, we must still adhere to the bushido code." Senjougahara replies without tearing her eyes from Karen.

"Come! you must have the conviction to fight alongside me! or pay for your disloyalty by taking your own life to restore the honor you lost!"

" Uwaaa!!" Hanekawa begins to panic.

"...Sorry, I've been reading alot of samurai novels lately." Senjougahara apologizes sheepishly.

"That seems kinda extreme- Where did you get that Katana from?!" Koyomi responds as Senjougahara brandishes a large katana.

"My skirt."

"If you hit me with that I would assuredly die!" Koyomi yells.

"Then it would work as intended." Senjougahara replies coolly.

Kanbaru brings up her bandaged hand and signs for forgiveness.

"Sorry Araragi-senpai, it's nothing personal!"

Koyomi knew Senjougahara and Hanekawa wouldn't be much trouble, but Kanbaru was a dangerous opponent.

'maybe I can turn this into my favor.'

"You would turn against your adoring junior? you still owe her for serving her alcohol as well!"

"As much as I'd like to help you Araragi-senpai, I must participate in this battle, for Senjougahara's sake!

"So you are now reduced to Hitagi's stooge are you? What did she offer you?" Koyomi asked, well versed in Senjougahara's tricks.

"A pair of my panties." Senjougahara quips.

"Ah..I have to admit that's truly something worthy of fighting for." Koyomi remains pensive, when an idea comes to .

"A counter offer, then!"

"Eh?" Kanbaru scratches her head.

"What could you possibly offer me Araragi-senpai?"

Koyomi turns away from everyone and ducks by his shadow, he cups his mouth.

"Shinobu! help me out!" Koyomi whispers, "I need that special item!"

"B-but master that's-"

"C'mon I'm good for it, I'll buy you a box of specialty donuts."

Koyomi feels something materialize in his hand, filled with confidence, he quickly turns back to Kanbaru.

"I offer these!" Koyomi presents the item to Kanbaru.

"W-what are those?"

"Shinobu's panties!" Koyomi holds tout the cotton item with the small red ribbon.

"I-I don't..I.."

Koyomi balls them up and tosses them at Kanbaru.

Kanbaru immediately dives forward, catching the pair. she then stands up, and faces Senjougahara and Hanekawa, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"guys...I'm sorry but I have to switch teams!"

"Tch...Traitor." Senjougahara points her sword at Kanbaru.

Karen uses the opportunity to rush over to the nearby living room bookcase, and rumages through the shelf. She finds what she's looking for, and throws an old album towards the two girls. The print _Koyomi's baby pictures_ is printed on the cover as it lands on the floor.

"It includes his baby bathing pictures, with his cute little butt dangling in the air! nishishishi!"

Senjougahara and Hanekawa both reach for the album.

"It's mine!" Senjougahara shouts.

"No, let me see!!" Hanekawa pulls it away.

"Hey guys, let me see!" Kanbaru runs over.

As the girls begin fighting, Karen picks up her clothes and runs to Koyomi's side, tugging on his sleeve.

"Nii-chan we have to run!" Karen struggles to put on her shorts.

"Did you have to give them that embarrassing album?" Koyomi rubs his forehead, weighing whether he should jump in and take the album.

Just then a great explosion rocks the house, as they can hear Tsukihi's violent screams.


	40. Chapter 39: Cutting into the Truth

Koyomi and Karen had rushed upstairs to the origin of the explosion, Tsukihi and Karen's room.

Once there, Koyomi had found an unconcious Tsukihi lying naked on the floor. Her clothes lay strewn around her and torn up. A neutral faced Ononoki Yotsugi stood beside her, with a gaping hole in the wall behind her.

"Waaah! My room!" Karen exclaims tearfully.

"What's going on up here?!" Koyomi exclaimed as he rushed over to Tsukihi to check on her condition. She seemed fine, simply unconscious.

Yotsugi turned to Koyomi while wiping her finger on her skirt.

"Vengeance" Yotsugi stated with a deadly seriousness.

"Wha-?"

"At least it had been...but I had forgotten that Devil-chan's horrendous sister can regenerate."

Koyomi had felt that Yotsugi had lost all wind in her sails.

"Whoa! Tsukihi's doll can talk?! The batteries really did work!" Karen exclaimed, eyeing over Yotsugi.

"Yes...the batteries." Yotsugi flatly replied.

"What batteries-" Koyomi began to inquire, when he felt a cold draft hit him. He lifted his eyes to the large expansive hole that eclipsed the room of the fire sisters.

"There's a gaping hole in our house!" Koyomi clutched his chest, "Mom and Dad are gonna kill me!"

"The damage looks alot worse than it is Devil-chan." Ononoki plainly states. "I may have gone overboard with Unlimited Rulebook..."

"Devil-chan?" Karen interrupts, turning to Koyomi.

"It's...a long story." Koyomi sighs dejectedly.

"Hey!"

Koyomi turns around as Senjougahara, Kanbaru, and Hanekawa, clutching the photo album, burst their way into the room.

"Don't think this minor distraction will keep us from our business!" Senjougahara bellows.

"Minor?! THERE'S A GAPING HOLE IN MY HOUSE!!" Koyomi shouts.

Koyomi sees a shinning object flying towards him and he lifts his arms instinctively, as a sharp compass sinks into his forearm.

"Gaaah!"

"Nii-chan!!" Karen shouts.

"more troublesome situations that arise due to one Araragi Koyomi!"

Koyomi pulls out the tool and let's it fall to the floor.

"How is this my fault!?" Koyomi asks Senjougahara.

"Everything is your fault. All of it."

Senjougahara steps closer.

"All misfortune that has befallen us all lately can be traced back to you as it's origin."

Senjougahara adopts an accusatory tone.

"I cannot even begin to fathom what other crimes you are guilty of, but rest assured...I will place the proper blame on you for them when I find out what they are."

"you are acting crazy!" Koyomi yells.

"I am a woman scorned! I have the right!"

Senjougahara continues her advance forward as she climbs up the stairs toward him.

"you have proceeded selfishly through life for the last time! you are a child! trying to set things to your best possible outcome. do you have any consideration for those you hurt? any at all?"

"Do you?! because that protractor really hurt-ah!"

Koyomi narrowly dodges a swing from senjougahara's sword.

"It is time to face the truth. You have yet to even consider whether she would accept you Koyomin, the real you!"

"Ngh!" he narrowly moves his body, as the sword once again cuts air.

"The real?...What is she talking about Nii-chan?" Karen asks.

"Your conflict with the abberations, your pact with Shinobu-chan, your immortality... things you have confided in me, but have never told her!"

'That's because...'

"I don't want to involve them!"

Senjougahara's sword stops as Koyomi clamps his hands on the blade. Koyomi flinches as the blade breaks skin, and blood starts to flow from his palms.

"Hitagi, stop!"

"All the blood sweat and tears we have all shed for you Koyomin...for you to keep us all in complacency. to have us maintain your fragile peaceful life!"

Senjougahara places both her hands on the hilt of the sword.

"Is she even prepared to deal with the constant grief that comes with dating you?!"

Senjougahara's turns her sword and slices through his shoulder.

"Nii-chan!" Karen exclaims.

Koyomi falls on his back, clutching the wound as Karen intervenes and kicks the sword out of Senjougahara's grasp.

"Tch." Senjougahara rubs her wrist. "Stay out of my way! This is a lover's quarrel between us!"

"Cutting up my Nii-chan far exceeds what I would call a simple quarrel!"

Karen stretches her arms in a protective stance.

"Now I don't know what is really going, but Nii-chan would never lie to me or Tsukihi! and if you intend to harm my brother I will protect him with all my might!"

"If you really believe he wouldn't keep secrets from you, just turn around and look at him."

Karen turns to Koyomi, and audibly gasps.

Koyomi's wounds quickly begin to heal as his blood seems to be mending his flesh together.

"N-N-Nii-chan!" Karen stares on, "Your wounds...they are healed!"

And with that, he could hide the cold dark truth no more.


	41. Chapter 40: Transform!-Author's Note 2

Koyomi had felt cornered, Karen had finally witnessed the effects of his vampirism, and Senjougahara was on a warpath to end him. His odds were even more dismal in that she had rallied Hanekawa and Kanbaru to her side.

If he was going to make it out of this, he realized he had to even the odds. Koyomi however, knew that to do so would be to disregard his pride as a man. This was a desperate situation, and it called for equally desperate measures.

He quickly inhaled, then rose his voice to the heavens.

"Shinobumon! help me!"

the cry had made the entire group silent.

A petite blonde girl had slowly come bounding out of his shadow. her cheeks a red flush as she huffed and tossed her long blonde hair back.

"We really have to discuss these pet nicknames you have for me master," Shinobu sighs, "frankly they are quite embarrassing..."

Karen stood in utter shock.

"D-did that girl just come out of your shadow Nii-chan?!" Karen exclaimed in surprise.

"again...It's a long story."

'Another on a long laundry list of things i'll have to explain to you.' Koyomi kicked himself, he didn't want it to be like this. He'd hoped it would be a secret he could take to the grave.

then again, he is immortal, that probably wouldn't pan out the way he'd want it to.

"So...then it is true..you have been keeping secrets from us." Karen whispers.

"There is alot he has not told you, he is a miserable little pile of secrets!"

Senjougahara crosses her arms.

Koyomi had witnessed Karen's crestfallen expression and he felt his heart tighten. His secrets had been keeping safeguarded were finally leaked out into the open, and not in the way he wanted. inevitable truths that he had to confront had finally surfaced.

He felt resolute that he had to come clean to Karen, and find out what she thought about it all. would she still love him then?

would their future always be perpetually unsafe?

'But it'll have to wait...we need to get away from them for now.'

Shinobu stretches her arms over her head and scans the area and her eyes settle on Kanbaru Suruga.

"Ack! Monkey-girl, are those _my_ panties?!" Shinobu points at her in shock.

"N-No."

Kanbaru removes them from her head and hides them behind her back.

Shinobu angrily turns to Koyomi.

"That makes it three dozen donuts!" she gestures with her hands.

"I'll give you enough for you to get diabetes three times over, just help me out!"

"Hmph," Shinobu crosses her arms. "I'll hold you to that master."

Shinobu cracks her knuckles.

"you have made alot of enemies this time...I don't think I can hold them back for very long."

"Whatever time you can grant us till I...I dunno...figure a way out of this." Koyomi begins to feel unsure of his predicament.

Senjougahara had turned to Kanbaru.

"Suruga-chan, transform."

"What? You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Hitagi-chan I only ever transform when I'm angry, I don't think-"

Senjougahara punches her in the face.

"Owww!...Why did you do that?"

Suruga clutches her face as her nose swells up.

"Huh. I thought it would work."

"No! That really hurt. It's not like I do it on command anyway..."

Senjougahara sighs, then flatly states.

"Koyomi-kun satisfies me sexually more than you ever could Suruga-chan."

"As much as I appreciate the compliment Hitagi, I-"

Koyomi is unable to finish his statement as a large furry fist smashes into his mouth and sends him reeling backwards into the opposite wall.

the imposing figure of the rainy devil now stood before him, fully in posession of Kanbaru Suruga's body.

\--

Authors Note: Hey all! IWasOnREACH here again. It has been quite a while since I updated! I do sincerely apologize!

To be totally honest, I'd suffered abit of writers block for a while, been struggling where I want this story to go. I'm secure on the plotline, but I take it a chapter at a time. It's slow, but let's me get the creative juices flowing for the fun stuff! I've taken all your guys points to heart and try not to pre-emptively release unfinished chapters. (as excited as I am to show you guys the new content!)

I've also tried to focus on rewriting/re-editing the previous chapters starting all the way from the beginning. If you haven't seen em yet, check em out! trying to be more consistent, fixing horrible spelling mistakes, syntax errors. I want to make sure the story has a good flow as well, and I beef up the chapters. It's been a real struggle since that aforementioned data wipe (see first authors note) erased all my work/research!

I've been utterly swamped with work as well. Holidays are a busy time for me. I also had my grandfather pass away recently, and it honestly blew the wind out of my sails. But I'm resolved to keep updating the story till it's done. I'd like to announce I also check reviews and traffic stats regularly, appreciate all the love from my fellow monogatari fans!

NO MY STORY ISNT DEAD! (I've just been slow at updates!)

Anyway, chapters are coming! keep up reviews! I appreciate the feedback!

and finally, thank you for reading, and for all the support!


End file.
